The Tales of Spirit
by Chavonnie26
Summary: a bunch of random plot bunnies and ideas. Open for suggestions. On hiatus.
1. The Spirit of Justice

**The Tales of Spirit by Chavonnie26**

Summary: Time to tell all of Chavonne's past tales from meeting the Young Justice League to becoming friends with Kim Possible. She has many tales to tell and they all shall come into play later in her life. Set before the 4th Halfa and no pairings unless they are already of the show.

**A/N: this is my idea for the ultimate crossover. I can't wait. Each chapter is its own story .Also I'm not giving up on my other story I just want to give you guys a little heads up on who Chavonne will call for back-up in the final battle. So now on with the stories. **

**Disclaimer: I own only Chavonne.**

Chavonne's Voice-Over: Hello my name is Chavonne Ice/Spirit and these are my tales. I guess I should go in order.

**The Spirit of Justice**

This is the story of how I met the Young Justice League. I was 8 years old and had my powers for a year. So far I had only the basic ghost abilities and a few others like my Ghostly Wail, duplication and ice powers. The day started like any other with my dad waking me up.

"Come on my little icicle it's time to wake up." My dad said while gently shaking me awake.

"I don't wanna go to school." I mumbled incoherently forgetting it was my 9th birthday and a Saturday.

"Fine then I guess I'll have to eat this birthday cake all on my own." He said and at that I immediately woke up.

"Good morning my little princess." He said as I got out of bed.

"Morning Dad." I said happily while getting changed into my normal clothes.

When I finished we went downstairs to eat breakfast. That day we were having my favourite breakfast: Chocolate chip pancakes. After we finish breakfast my dad told me to transform into my ghost half and I did. He then placed a small golden tiara that looked like frozen vines with 3 tear shaped diamonds on my head. I took a look in the mirror. It was beautiful.

"Thank you dad." I said and hugged him.

"But wait there's more." He said while handing me a package that was expertly wrapped.

I opened it carefully and saw a brand new outfit for my ghost form.

It was silver baggy pants that had golden shapes that went down nearly the entire length of the legs that also blended in with the golden shoes; a long-sleeve crop top that was gold but the sleeves from the elbow to the wrist were silver and it had a silver collar; gold gloves that ended at my wrist and a silver cape that was held together by a small blue gem.

"Thank you so much Daddy." I said as I hugged him then raced up stairs to get changed.

When I saw the outfit on me I nodded in approval and put my normally loose hair into a high ponytail that let my bangs frame my face and put back on the tiara. I raced back downstairs to where my dad was waiting. He nodded in approval when he saw me.

"Time to go." He said as he took my hand and we left the house/palace.

He led me to the edge of the Far Frozen and waiting there was my uncle Clockwork.

"Uncle Clockwork!" I yelled when I saw him and gave him a hug.

He was the one who taught me how to control my Ghostly Wail.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him when I was done hugging him.

"I need you to go on a mission for me." He said as he went from his elder form to his child form.

My eyes went wide and I nodded yes. I looked to my dad while silently asking if it was ok. He nodded a yes. My smile went even bigger. I turned back to Clockwork and he grabbed my shoulder in his adult form and teleported us back to his tower.

When we arrived he gave me a gold mask that looked like it would still show my eyes. I immediately put it on. He led me to a monitor. I saw on it an odd group of people wearing strange costumes. One man was dressed like a bat and had with him a boy that was dressed like a stoplight and was about my age. Another man had green skin like a ghost but without the glow. Another man was dress nearly entirely in red and had a kid my age with him that wore mostly yellow.

One man was wearing a green uniform. There were two women with the men. The first woman wore an outfit that if my dad saw me in he would freeze over the entire ghost zone while the other wore an outfit my dad would have been ok with but had angel wings. I looked at Clockwork confusedly.

"These people are the heroes of their world and need your help. My old apprentice Chronuim is about to take over their world since they can't touch him." Clockwork said as he placed one of his medallions around my neck.

"But why me?" I asked him.

"You have a potential that very few have and a power that no one else has." He said while gently shoving me into a portal that he made.

Next thing I knew I was in front of the weird people from the monitor and the portal closed behind me. They all raised their weapons (If they had them) at me. I backed away instinctually.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man dressed as a bat asked me coldly and gave me a glare that would have sent the legendary evil king Pariah Dark screaming for his mommy.

"My name is Ice Spirit and I'm here to help." I stuttered out while visibly shaking in fear from the Man-Bat's glare.

The man lessened his glare slightly.

"She is telling the truth." The green man said.

Everyone lowered their weapons and introduced themselves. When they finished Batman stopped glaring at me and I finally calmed down once he stopped. They asked me where I was staying I told them I didn't have a place to stay. When I said that they immediately offered me a room in the watch tower and I accepted. Robin offered to show me around and took my hand before I could protest.

He showed me where everything is and introduced me to the other members of the Justice League. I took everything in and found that Robin was nothing like his mentor. I was surprised they even got along. At end the tour he took me to my room and said good-bye. After he left I took a look at my temporary room. It was very basic and I was fine with it. I took a look at the digital clock on the bed stand and saw it was 9 pm.

I shook my head and went to sleep. When I woke up I saw it was 7 am and that I had transformed into human during the night. I got out of bed and transformed back into my ghost form. I went to the bathroom and when I saw my reflection I was shocked. My ghost forms normally pale tanned skin was now an unnatural porcelain white and my normally white straight hair was still white but was now curly and had gold tips.

I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming but no such luck. I sighed and got ready for the day. After I finished I went to the mess hall to get breakfast. When I arrived all eyes were on me and out of instinct I turned invisible. Everyone's eyes widened. I slowly turned visible again and went down to get my food. I got a simple breakfast of eggs and toast and went to find a seat.

I looked around but the mess hall was mostly full and there weren't a lot of seats. Then I saw Robin waving me over. I smiled and took the seat. I saw that we weren't alone and that Kid Flash and another boy with gills were sitting with us.

"Ice I believe you've met Kid Mouth." Robin said as he pointed to Kid Flash.

"I prefer to be called Spirit." I said as Kid Flash shouted a 'Hey' at being called Kid Mouth.

"This is Aqualad." He said pointing to the boy with gills.

"It's very nice to meet you." I said while shaking his hand.

"Cool trick by the way." KF (**A/N: Short for Kid Flash**) said while shovelling his mouth with food.

"Come again?" I asked him while losing my appetite.

"I believe he means when you went invisible earlier." Aqualad said while looking a bit green himself.

KF nodded while scarfing down even more food.

"Thanks but it's not that big of a deal." I said while nibbling on my toast.

"Yeah it's not like she can copy herself." Robin said with a laugh but stopped when he saw I wasn't laughing with him but blushing a soft shade of red.

"No way you can duplicate yourself?" KF asked with wide eyes and a full mouth.

I nodded my head.

"What else can you do?" KF asked excitedly after swallowing his food.

"Let's see. Invisibility you know, flight, intangibility, -"I started but KF interrupted me.

"Intangi-what?" He asked with a dumb look on his face.

"Intangibility is the power to pass through solid objects without damaging them." I told him.

He nodded his head in understanding.

"Where was I?" I asked Robin.

"Intangibility." He told me.

"Thanks. Duplication up to 4, ice powers, ecto-blasts and a Ghostly Wail." I told them.

"What's an ecto-blast? Better yet what's a Ghostly Wail?" KF asked me.

"This is an ecto-blast." I said as I sent some blue ectoplasm at KF and sealed his mouth shut.

He tried tugging at it but it wouldn't come off. I smirked in victory.

"And I can't show you a Ghostly Wail unless you want the Watch Tower to be destroyed?" I told them very matter of factly.

KF pointed to the ectoplasmic gag and held up his hands in a begging motion. I rolled my eyes and in a flick of my wrist the gag was gone. He sighed in relief. Just then I felt a shiver up my spine and a blue wisp came out my mouth.

'Could be my ice powers acting up' I thought.

After I thought that a ghost wearing a black cloak that was held together with an hour glass appeared. He looked a lot like Uncle Clockwork except he had his hood back and had flaming green hair.

"I am Chronuim. Master of Time and you all shall bow down to me or else suffer my wrath." He said in a demonic voice.

I jumped out of my seat and flew at him with my fist charged with ecto-energy. He looked at me and pressed a button on his staff that looked just like Uncle Clockwork's. Nothing happened and I hit him straight on sending him into the wall.

I smirked and said "Not on my watch."

He growled at me and lunged at me but I ducked and grabbed his staff. When he saw that I had his staff his eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Time in." I said while pressing the button.

Everyone started moving again. I then used the staff to make a portal back home and tossed Chronuim through. When he was through I closed the portal. Everyone was looking at me. I nervously smiled. Then everyone started clapping. I genuinely smiled and stood straight.

I then realised my task here was complete and I would have to leave. I waved good bye and made a portal back home. I stepped through and was back in Clockwork's tower.

"Keep the staff. It's yours now." Uncle Clockwork said from behind me.

I turned to face him and asked "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure and think of it as a birthday present." He told me.

I smiled and hugged him. After I hugged him I went home. When I arrived back at the Far Frozen a huge surprize party was waiting for me.

"Dad is it fine if I bring some friends over?" I asked him.

"Why of course Vonnie Ponnie." He said.

I smiled and opened up a portal with my new staff that had changed to white, black and blue when I arrived back in the Ghost Zone. The moment it was open Robin, KF and Aqualad walked through. They looked around wide eyed and backed away when they saw my family.

"Hey guys!" I said as I ran up to hug them.

"Welcome to my birthday party." I told them while letting them go.

KF nervously pointed to my dad who was standing behind me.

"Oh don't mind my family they won't hurt anyone." I told them as they relaxed.

The rest of the day was lots of fun with my new friends but soon it was time for them to go. I opened up the portal and said good bye. That day was a day I'll always remember for I made 3 great friends that I'll never forget. And got a cool time staff too.

**A/N: I've wanted to do an ultimate crossover for a long time plus it gives me a chance to talk about Chavonne's past. Plus I may tell you who her father is and you won't believe who it is (Mwhahahahahahahahaha oops did I write that instead of saying it *Blushes a bright red*) anyone who guesses correctly gets a Danny Phantom plushie and an honourable mention before the story begins. Also does anyone know how old Beastboy in Teen Titans is? Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out.**


	2. Titans meet Spirit

**A/N: Time for the next story and thank you Leonardo DiCaprio (Author not actor) for telling me how old Beastboy is. Now enough talking and on with the story **

**Disclaimer: I own only Chavonne.**

Chavonne's voice-over: It's time for my next tale where I learnt how to be brave.

**Ghosts aren't the only ones who are green.**

It was a normal day for me. As always I was being mocked for being the only non-yeti in my village by the other kids in my school.

"Hey look! Its Princess Peach fuzz!" my personal bully Nevar shouted when I was at my locker getting my books.

At age 9 I was already a senior in high school and keeping a straight A+ average.

"What do you want Nevar?" I asked him sacredly as I turned to face him.

He was the only yeti in the entire Far Frozen that had red eyes and it freaked me out to no end.

"I just wanted to see how my favourite punching bag was." He said as he stuffed me in my locker.

When he was far enough away I turned back into human and walked through the locker door. When I was out I turned back to ghost. I ran to my class but before I got there a portal opened up in front of me and I couldn't stop in time so I went straight through.

When I was through I looked around and saw I was in a huge city that looked a lot like San Francisco.

'How am I gonna get home?' I thought as I took to the skies to look around for another portal.

I looked around but there was nothing that looked like a portal anywhere. I sighed and landed again. When I did I saw Robin.

'Maybe he can help' I thought as I flew towards him.

He looked at me and got his bo staff ready. I backed away.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Jump City?" Robin asked but not in his usual voice.

I took a good look at him and saw he was about 16.

"My name is Spirit and I need help." I told him sacredly.

I had absolutely no courage what so ever. He lowered his weapon and took out a communicator. After a few moments of talking into it he turned to me.

"Follow me." He said in a gruff voice and led me in the direction of the huge T shaped tower I saw earlier.

I followed him like a lost puppy and jumped at nearly every single sound.

'I have to be the most cowardly ghost ever' I thought as I jumped nearly 10 feet in the air when a car alarm went off.

I saw Robin shaking his head.

'One year of bulling by a creepy red eyed yeti and I've gone from facing off against the most powerful ghosts in the ghost zone to running from shadows' I thought glumly.

Soon we arrived at the large tower. It was even bigger than I thought.

"Wow." I said as Robin led me inside.

The inside was even more impressive than the outside. Robin then led me to a room where 4 other people were. There were two boys and two girls. The one boy was nearly entirely made out of metal and looked about 17 while the other was green like a ghost, had pointy ears and a small fang pointing out from his lower jaw, he looked about 12. The girls were another matter. The one girl wore mostly dark colours and gave me the creeps; she looked about 14, while the other looked like she was on a sugar rush and was about Robin's age.

I hid behind Robin when the dark girl looked at me. It sent chills right up and down my spine and made me want to head for the nearest church for some reason.

"It's okay. She won't hurt you." Robin said while trying to get me to come out from behind his cape.

"She won't?" I asked him while shaking like a leaf in a level 4 hurricane.

"She won't" he told me.

I slowly came out from behind him but still shaking. If I was shaking any faster I would have been a black and white blur.

Then the girl who looked like she was on a sugar rush came forward and asked me very quickly "My name is Starfire. Who are you? How did you get here? What's your favourite colour? Will you be my friend?"

I yelped and turned invisible. Everyone looked at where I once stood.

I slowly became visible again and answered her questions.

"My name is Spirit. By a portal. Electric blue. And yes I would like to be your friend." I told her nervously.

She smiled a smile so big it made my cheeks hurt then gave me a hug that was so tight I could have sworn I heard bones cracking.

"Air." I gasped and she let me go.

"I didn't know ghosts needed air." The girl dressed in dark colours said as her eyes went completely white.

My eyes widened and I started shaking even harder.

"How do you know that?" I stuttered out in fear.

"It's kind of obvious." She told me in a monotone voice.

"Why do you need our help?" The metal man asked me while hiding behind the couch with the others.

My eyes started welling up with tears and I cried "I NEED YOUR HELP TO FIND A WAY BACK HOME!"

I then curled up into a ball and went straight to sobbing so hard that if it got any worse I would let out a ghostly wail. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw the green boy looking at me concerned. I then clutched onto him like a life line and kept sobbing. He tried calming me down and it worked. I soon stopped sobbing but I fell asleep while still clutching onto him like a life line.

When I woke up I saw I was on a couch and had a blanket draped over me. Then all the memories of the previous night came crashing down on me. I shot up and looked around.

"Morning." A voice came from the kitchen area.

I looked and saw the green boy from last night busy making food. I sniffed the air and smelt tofu. I silently gagged as I got up and went to the kitchen but not before I passed a mirror. I stopped when I saw my reflection.

I was still wearing my school outfit of black skinny jeans, white knee high lace-up combat boots and white tank top but my normally straight white hair was now curly and had black tips. I shook my head and sat down at the table as the green boy dished out some tofu eggs and soy milk for me.

My nose slightly crinkled at the smell but I put on a smile.

"I know this is kinda embarrassing but what's your name?" I asked the boy sheepishly while feeling more at ease talking to him since he reminded me of some of the ghosts I know with his green skin.

"Beastboy but you can call me BB." He told me while taking a seat himself.

I genuinely smiled at him and he smiled back. I took a bite of the tofu eggs but spit it out. I do not do tofu.

"Sorry but I can't stand tofu." I told him sincerely.

"It's ok." He said while cleaning up the spit out eggs and made me some proper eggs and got me some proper milk.

"Thank you." I said as I took a large sip of milk.

"Why were you so scared yesterday?" he asked me when I finished my sip of milk.

"I don't know." I said but I did know I just didn't want to tell.

Just then the dark girl walked into the room and when I saw her I ran and hid behind the couch while shaking like a chihuahua in a blizzard.

BB glared at her then said "Dude I just got her to stop shaking."

I chuckled when he said that but I was still shaking.

The girl growled at him and made herself a cup of tea. From my position behind the couch I could see her eyes under her hood and started having a panic attack when I saw she had 4 red eyes. I was then trapped in a memory of when Nevar beat me so bad I almost fully died but I couldn't tell my dad because Nevar would finish the job if I told anyone.

I guess BB noticed that I was having a panic attack because when I came out of it he was right by my side gripping my hand.

"It happened again didn't it?" I asked him while slowly sitting up.

"This has happened before?!" he asked me while completely shocked.

I nodded my head and tried to get up but my knees buckled and I fell into his arms. He set me down on the couch and I saw the others except the dark girl were surrounding me. Robin then looked me in the eyes and asked me what happened.

"A flashback. A really bad flashback." I told him while hugging my knees to my chest.

"What was it about friend Spirit?" Starfire asked me.

Even though I only knew them for a short time I felt I could trust them so I told them all about that night. When I was done they all looked appalled at what I had been through. Starfire gave me another spine shattering hug as did the others.

I looked them in the eyes when the let go and said "Thank you."

"Why were you so scared of Friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know she just scares me." I told them honestly.

Robin looked thoughtful then said "Maybe Raven can open up a portal back to your home."

"Dude there is no way in Ghost Zone I'm going anywhere near Little Miss Creepy." I told him stubbornly.

Robin then face palmed as did everyone else but BB.

"What did I do?" I asked BB

He shrugged.

"Is she calm now?" a monotone voice asked from behind me.

I turned to look at the speaker and saw Raven. I fainted at the sight of her. When I woke up Raven was gone but the others were still there.

"Glad to see your up." The metal man said.

"Looks like we're going to have to increase your bravery before you can go back home." Robin told me very matter of factly.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Raven's your only ticket home." He told me.

I paled at those words. Just then an alarm went off and the others ran to a monitor. I floated over to see what the big deal was and saw they were leaving to go fight a bad guy.

"Titans and Spirit let's move." Robin said.

My eyes widened and I thought 'Now I can show them what I can do'.

I followed them to where 3 kids were robbing a bank. My warrior instincts took over and I jumped into action against the biggest one. I hit him with a round house kick to the jaw and sent him flying into a nearby wall. When he got up he charged at me but I simply turned intangible and he walked right through me. He scratched his head for a moment then charged at me again but I countered with a punch to the chest so hard it could break jade. He went flying back and was knocked out cold.

I then turned my sights to the girl and jumped out of the way when she sent a wave of magic at me. I quickly shot her with ectoplasmic ropes and tied her up. I was lucky ectoplasm is not affected by her magic.

"How did you do that you Snot Bag?" the last kid how looked the least like a threat asked me.

"2 years of warrior training back home." I said while using my powers over technology to disable all his gadgets and then tied him up just like the girl.

I turned to see my friends and Raven all staring at me with open mouths. I sheepishly smiled and waved. That seemed to snap them out of it because they all came running to me.

"How did you do that?" The metal man asked.

"2 years of training with my powers but the best warriors in the ghost zone." I told them and added "That was fun can we do it again?"

They all stared at me wide eyed.

"So you can stand up against 3 supervillains on your own but you can't even be in the same room as Raven without shaking like a chihuahua?" Robin asked me.

I nodded sheepishly and everyone but BB shook their heads. Then they noticed Raven was right in front of me and I wasn't shaking or even looking scared. I was surprised at my own bravery.

'Maybe all I needed was to see how well I can defend myself' I thought as I asked Raven if she could send me home.

She nodded and opened up a portal back home.

"See you guys. I may just visit after I take care of Nevar. He's going to wish he never met me." I told them as I stepped through the portal.

The last thing I saw before the portal closed was them waving good-bye. When the portal closed my hair went back to being perfectly straight and white. I walked straight back to the school and saw I missed the rest of the day. I explained things with the principal and she understood perfectly. When I exited the principal's office I saw Nevar.

'Perfect' I thought.

"Hey Nevar! I want to talk to you!" I said as I marched up to him and gave him an uppercut to the jaw he wouldn't forget.

"Looks like you finally grew a backbone peachy. What happened?" he asked me sarcastically.

I just smirked and kicked him hard in the stomach sending him right into his locker. When he got out he saw we had drawn a big crowd and he was more determined to actually get a hit in with his claws. Whenever he swiped at me I would duck then hit him in the face while alternating between my right and left hands. I looked like a professional fighter while he looked like my punching bag after a bad day.

I finished of the fight with a round house kick to the back of his head and effectively knocked him out. When the fight was done there were a lot of murmurs until everyone started cheering and lifted me up onto their shoulders. That day is a day I'll always remember for I got 4 great friends and finally got my bravery back.

**A/N: And done. This was not only fun to write but I think I can finally write fight scenes *Does happy dance*. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out**


	3. The Spirit of War

**A/N: Time for the next chapter and for those of you who noticed the change in rating it's for a good cause because it's time to go to war. The Second World War to be precise. Also I need an idea for my next chapter so if anyone has one be my guest. Now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Chavonne.**

Chavonne's voice over: it's time to tell a tale I wish I could forget but you should not.

**The Ghosts of War**

I was relaxing as usual in the den. I had just graduated with a degree in medicine at only age 10. I was using my time staff to watch historical events as they unfolded until my Uncle Clockwork appeared out of nowhere as usual

"Uncle Clockwork!" I said as I ran to him.

"Chavonne I have come with another mission for you. In one timeline the Second World War still continues and I need you to help put an end to it." My Uncle told me.

I backed away and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You're kidding right?" I asked him.

"Have you known me to kid?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"But what can I do? I'm just a kid." I asked him.

"I will give you the body of an 18 year old and the documents needed to join the war in the female division of the aviators but the rest is up to you and your powers." He told me while tapping me on the head with his staff.

I felt an odd sensation for a moment then it was gone. I walked to the mirror in the hall and saw a woman that was about 18 with short bob style pure snow white hair that had black tips and blue eyes. She wore a WWII woman's aviator uniform for the allies with a cap and everything but in black and white.

It took me a second or two to realise that the woman was me. I turned human and saw that my human form now had the same bob style hair cut but my hair was ebony black with white tips and I was now wearing a dress I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy.

It was pink, had frills and to complete the look I had a big pink hat, black high heels and white gloves on.

"Please tell me your joking." I begged Clockwork.

He shook his head and opened up a portal and ushered me through after handing me a bunch of documents. After I was through the portal closed. I took a look around and saw I was in an alley and across from me was a Military Sign up post for women.

'Thanks Clockwork' I thought sarcastically as I went to the line for the aviation division.

There were few women in the line and soon I was at the front. They took my information and told me to go to the evaluating room. I went there but not before I heard the whispers about my hair. When I arrived a female doctor was waiting for me and took down notes on my physical condition and asked me basic questions as if I had any fighting experience before and what my blood type was.

I answered her as honestly as I could. She then handed me an aviator's uniform and told me that my training started the next day at dawn. I thanked her and left. When I was out of the sign up post I searched for a place to stay and finally found a water tight crate by the training grounds to sleep in.

'Worst day ever' I thought as I tried to get comfortable.

I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up it was dawn. I quickly turned invisible and put the uniform on. After I was dressed I went to the training grounds and saw everyone from the line the day before was there. I smiled and waved to them and they waved back. I got into line with everyone else.

Just then the training sergeant appeared.

"ATTENTION!" the sergeant shouted and we all stood in attention.

She then explained all the training we would do and I was glad my dad made me learn how to pilot a plane. After a few months of training we were soon battle ready and I had made quite a few friends.

One whose name was Carol Smith (**A/N: One of my OCs**) was my best friend and the best shot out of everyone. She was also one of the kindest people you could find. That day we were going out on a recon mission over Germany.

Once we were over the border to Germany we were engaged in a dogfight by Nazi planes. I downed a few planes until I saw Carol's plane going down. I made an invisible copy to save her before she hit the ground but it was too late and she died in a massive fire ball.

'No' I thought when I saw the explosion.

My eyes then took on a look no one has ever seen on me before. Pure unadulterated fury and hatred. I shot down the rest of the Nazi planes and remembered the bomb in the cargo bay. I smirked and flew my plane straight for the capitol. I was nearly out of gas in my plane until I transformed and the plane did with me.

It still had the ally symbol but was now black, white and blue and had a full tank of fuel. When I arrived over the capitol I transformed back and I targeted the leader of the Nazis with my super sense of sight and fired my bomb. It hit with dead accuracy and exploded wiping out all of the high generals of the Nazi party and their leader.

I knew the war was finally over and went back to the home base. When I arrived back I saw everyone mourning over Carol. Then the intercom blazed saying that the Nazis surrendered and the war was over thanks to me. Everyone started cheering and out me up on their shoulders.

The next 2 weeks was one award ceremony after another and when they were finished Clockwork came and picked me up. When I was home I looked like my normal self again except I still had the uniform.

"Thank you Uncle Clockwork." I told him.

He nodded and left. Those months were ones I'll never forget for I finally learnt the pains of war and I learnt the pain of losing a friend.

**A/N: I know it's kinda short and lacking a few things like dialogue but your stories would too if you had to spend a week in a beach house with your family limited internet access but I shall pull through and please send in your ideas. So far I have about a 4 year gap between this and my next inspired story so please help me *gets on hands and knees and begs for ideas and to be rescued from bonding with her little brother* Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out**


	4. Ghost Zone Musical

**A/N: I finally have found inspiration for this chapter. Also I have no clue about any anime what so ever so if you suggested that I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Chavonne.**

Chavonne's voice over: My next tale is one of music and dance.

**Ghost Zone Musical**

It started out like any day. I was 11 years old and visiting my friend Ember for a guitar lesson and so far I was pretty good when he appeared. He wore a golden cloak that hid most of his appearance but did not hide his silver glowing eyes. Before I could protect myself he shot a musical note shaped ecto beam at me. It hit straight on.

"You will be trapped in song until sunset in 2 days." He said as he shot off further into the ghost zone.

I shook my head and thought nothing of it. When I got back to the Far Frozen I saw that a singing contest was going to be held the next day. I smiled and entered.

'It can't possibly be as bad as the last time I sang' I thought as I went back home.

But before I got there a bunch of boys I had been avoiding all day spotted me and surrounded me.

"Will you go out with me?" they asked in unison then stared at me with big pleading eyes.

"How many times do I have to say no?!" I shouted then music came out of nowhere.

It was one of my favourite songs so I sang along but directed the words at the boys.

"La La la la la la la

La la la la la la la

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like

I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right

I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the-

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop

And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

What about "no" don't you get

So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested

It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and

Open my eyes and

You'll be gone

One

Get your hands off my—

Two.

Or I'll punch you in the—

Three.

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La…." I sang to them and when I was done they all left me alone and followed some other girls.

'Finally' I thought as I got home.

I immediately I went up to my room and wondered what just happened but I just shrugged it off as a freak occurrence. I then planned out my act.

_The next day…._

I was practicing my dance when my old high school's queen bee Marina showed up with her minions.

"Hey look! It's the hairless freak! What are you doing here? It's not like you can perform." She said as she took the stage I was practicing on.

"I'll have you know I could beat you in anything any day of the week!" I told her as more music came out of nowhere.

"Anything you can do, I can do better" I sang.

"HA!" she sang back at me (**A/N: C=Chavonne and M=Marina**)

"I can do anything better than you" I sang

M: No you can't

C: Yes, I can.

M: No, you can't.

C: Yes, I can.

M: No, you can't.

C: Yes, I can, Yes, I can!

M: Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you.

C: No, you're not.

M: Yes, I am.

C: No, you're not.

M: Yes, I am.

C: No, you're NOT!.

M: Yes, I am, Yes, I am!

M: I can shoot a partridge, With a single cartridge.

C: I can get a sparrow, With a bow and arrow.

M: I can live on bread and cheese.

C: And only on that?

M: You bet!

C: So can a rat!

M: Any note you can sing, I can sing higher.

C: I can sing anything, higher than you.

M: you can't.

C: Yes, I can. (Higher)

M: No, you can't. (Higher)

C: Yes, I can. (Higher)

M: No, you can't. (Higher)

C: Yes, I can. (Higher)

M: No, you can't. (Higher)

C: Yes, I CAN! (Highest)

M: How'd you sing that high?

C: I'm a girl!

M: You could have fooled me!

M: Anything you can sing, I can sing softer.

C: I can sing anything, Softer than you.

M: No, you can't. (Softly)

C: Yes, I can. (Softer)

M: No, you can't. (Softer)

C: Yes, I can. (Softer)

M: No, you can't. (Softer)

C: Yes, I can. (Softer) YES, I CAN! (Full volume)

M: I can drink my liquor, Faster than a flicker.

C: I can drink it quicker, And get even sicker!

M: I can open any safe.

C: Without gettin' caught?

M: You bet!

C: That's what I thought- you crook!

M: Any note you can hold, I can hold longer.

C: I can hold any note, Longer than you.

M: No, you can't.

C: Yes, I can

M: No, you can't.

C: Yes, I can

M: No, you can't.

C: Yes, I can

M: No, you can't!

C: Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-i-I-i c-a-n! (Cough, cough!)

M: Yes, you ca-a-a-an! How d'you hold all that in?

C: Chest cavities!

M: Anything you say, I can say faster.

C: I can say anything, Faster than you.

M: No, you can't. (Fast)

C: Yes, I can. (Faster)

M: No, you can't. (Faster)

C: Yes, I can. (Faster)

both: yscescesecysesecses-I can!

M: I can jump a hurdle.

C: I can wear a girdle.

M: (girlier voice)I can knit a sweater.

C: I can fill it better!

M: I can do most anything!

C: *Gasp!* Can you bake a pie?

M: (Girlier voice)ooh No.

C: Neither can I.

M: Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter.

C: I can sing anything, Sweeter than you.

M: No, you can't. (Sweetly)

C: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

M: No, you ca-o-a-o-a-o-an't. (Sweeter)

C: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

M: No, you ca-an't. (Sweeter)

C: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

M: No, you ca-an't

C: Yes, I can

M: No, you can't, can't, can't!

C: Yes, I can, can, can!

Together: Yes, I can! No, you can't!

She then stormed off the stage. I smirked in victory and went to get changed.

The outfit I wore was black skinny jeans, white knee high combat boots and a sparkly white top. I was still in ghost form so I put up my snow white hair into a high ponytail. When I was ready I went backstage to prepare. I went over my dance steps one last time and felt prepared.

Then Marina went on. She was singing a song she wrote.

"You know It's All About Me

You know It's All About Me

You know It's All About Me

You know It's All About Me

Don't hate me cuz I got it goin' on

It's just me, I'm hot never cold

I can rock it any way that I choose

I'm so good, oh yeah, I make up all the rules

I can't help it if I set all the trends

Everybody wants to be my best friend

It's infectious, come on don't you be jealous

Just join in this love fest (you know that)

Chorus:

It's All About Me

It's All About Me

Oh Yeah Me, Myself and I

It's All About Me

M-M-M-Myspace I have ten million friends

T-T-T-Text me BFF 'til the end

P-P-P-Page me on your cell and press "send"

Diva wha?

Diva who?

Diva where?

That's ME!

D-D-D-Download all my crazy new hooks

U-U-U-Upload all my video looks

So buy my ring tone, fashion line and cookbooks

Diva wha?

Diva who?

Diva where?

It's All About Me

It's All About Me, me, me, me, me

Everybody knows I'm fly

It's All About Me

(Don't blame her) I'm so beautiful

(Not her fault) I'm platinum and gold

(She's the queen) and my reign is supreme

So follow the leader you're all on my team

I can't help it if I set all the trends

Everybody wants to be my best friend

It's contagious and it's so outrageous

Grandparents, grown-ups and kids of all ages

You know Madonna ain't got nothin' on me

B-B-Beyonce ain't got nothin' on me

C-C-Christina ain't got nothin' on me

Diva wha?

Diva who?

Diva where?

That's ME!

You know it's all about me

I'm a specialty

You know it's all about me

I'm an anomaly

You know it's all about me

Who else could it be?

Upload, Download, Text me, Page me

Myspace, You Tube, Don't erase me

Indoor Outdoor I'm so clever

That's why I will rule forever

Me!" she sang then got off stage.

To say I was determined would be an understatement. I was dead set to take her down a peg. When I got on stage the music started playing and I put my soul into the song.

"I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat,

I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet

Just go and do what you do, cuz' there's nothin' to prove

I'm Just being me, Watch Me Do Me

I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be

I don't need to pose for p-p-paparazzi

Just keep the camera flashin, to try to catch this action

I'm Just being me, Watch me do me, me, me, me

Light Up The Floor

Play Me One More

Let Me Hear That

Click Clack on the High Hat let the bass vibrate

hear the room rock

Light Up The Floor

Just Like Before

Let Me Hear That

Bass drop on the Boombox

Make your heart stop

Feel the Room Rock

I'm Doing All I Wanna Do

And I won't stop Until I can't move

I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me

Watch Me Do Me

(Watch Me Watch Me)

I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song

I don't need what's popular to know what's right or wrong

I'm busy burnin' the track, Not holding anything back

I'm Just Being Me, Watch Me Do Me, me, me,

Light Up The Floor

Play Me One More

Let Me Hear That

Click Clack on the High Hat Let bass vibrate

hear the room rock

Light Up The Floor

Just Like Before

Let me hear that

Bass drop on the Boombox

Make your heart stop

STOP

Feel the Room Rock

I'm Doing All I Wanna Do

And I won't stop Until I can't move

I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me

I'm Ready, I'm, I'm Ready To Go

Let, Let It, Let, Let, Let it explode

I'm Ready, I'm, I'm Ready To Go, To Go, To Go

Light Up The Floor

Play Me One More

Let Me Hear That

Click Clack on the High Hat Let the bass vibrate

hear the room rock

Light Up The Floor

Just Like Before

Let Me Hear That

Bass drop on the Boombox

Make your heart stop

stop (chuckle)

I'm doing all I wanna do

And I won't stop Until I can't move

I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me

(Me, Me)

Watch Me Do Me

(Me, Me)

Watch Me, Watch Me" I sang and when it was over the crowd cheered so loud it was deafening.

I walked backstage and saw Marina a bright lobster red. She glared at me but I shrugged it off. Then the announcer came on stage.

"And the winner is ….. A TIE! Between Marina and Chavonne. Come on out here girls." He said as we came out.

"To settle this we will have both girls sing their favourite songs then you the audience will decide." The man said.

"Chavonne you're up first." The man said as he led Marina off the stage.

I smirked and the music started playing.

"Here I am, once again

feeling lost but now and then

I breath it in to let it go

and you don't know

where you are now

or what it will come to

if only somebody could hear

When you figure out how

your lost in the moment

you disappear

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

when it turns out right

'cause you know that if you living' your imagination

tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

when i make it shine!

Reaching high

feeling low

I'm holding on but letting go

I like to shine

I'll shine for you

And it's time to show the world how

it's a little bit closer

as long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now

as long as you feel it inside you know ...

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

not a fantasy

just remember me

when it turns out right

'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination

tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

in my victory

just remember me

when I make it shine!

Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done (Ooo whoa)

That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run

But you want it

And you need it

Like you need to breath the air

If they doubt you

Just believe it

That's enough to get you there

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

not a fantasy

just remember me

when it turns out right 'cuz you know that if you live in your

imagination

tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

in my victory

just remember me when I make it SHINE!" I sang with even more oomph than ever before.

When I was done the entire crowd was cheering and blowing the roof out. Then it was Marina's turn.

"Someday I'll let you in

Treat you right

Drive you outta your mind

Oooh

You never met a chick like me

Burn so bright

I'm gonna make you blind

Always want what you can't have

Is it so bad

When you don't get what you wanted

Make you feel good

As I whip you

Into shape, ya boy

Let's get it started!

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

So stop trying to walk away

No you won't ever leave me behind

(Noooo)

You better believe that I'm here to stay

(That's right)

Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine

(Ooooohh)

Look at me boy

'Cause I got you

Where I want you

Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shake you

When I break you

Take a backseat boy

Cause now I'm driving

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

A oooh yeaaah

Ah oooho heeey

Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby

Yeah if you are my baby

And I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy

'Cause I got you

Where I want you

Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shake you

When I break you

Take a backseat boy

Cause now I'm driving

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

Ohhhh

YEAH!

." She sang but it sounded terrible.

'I guess she can only sing a few songs well' I thought as she was booed off the stage.

"It's unanimous the winner is Chavonne." The announcer said.

After I claimed my prize Marina walked up to me and said "You're really talented" but almost as if it pained her to admit it. I smirked and went home. Those 2 days were the most fun I ever had and all because of one ghost who loves musicals for some reason.

**A/N: And done. It took me a while to find the right songs but I think I did an okay job. If you're wondering about which songs I used here they are.**

**Take a Hint by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies**

**Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better by I-don't-know-who**

**It's All About Me by Chelsea Staub**

**Watch Me by Selena Gomez**

**Make It Shine by Victoria Justice**

**Give It Up by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande**

**In that order. Well until next time.**

**DJ Chavonnie26 out. Peace**


	5. Chavonneladdin Part 1

**Me: I've been searching and searching for insperation but I got nothing for Chavonne's 12****th**** year.**

**Chavonne: Maybe because nothing eventful happened until I was 14 you twit!**

**Me: Is that anyway to talk to the girl who can turn you into a turkey dinner for Tucker.**

**Chavonne: You wouldn't**

**Me: Try me.**

***A prank war breaks out ***

**Me while wiping chicken pie off my face: Next time think of something original like I did.**

**Chavonne while locked in Beastboy's room with Starfire's latest dish that was still alive: Let me out of here! LET ME OUT! I'M TOO YOUNG TO FULLY DIE!**

**Tucker: Hey Chavonnie have you seen Chavonne anywhere?**

**Me: Yeah. She's helping clean BB's room.**

**Tucker: Ok I guess I'll just see her in the story then. Also why on earth did you choose to do this story?**

**Me: Because I really love Disney now go get in your costume.**

**Tucker: Yes Sir!**

***runs off to get in costume***

**Me: Enjoy the story and I only own myself, Charles and Chavonne who I should probably get out of BB's room. Can't let my cast get killed now can I? And princessbinas's OC Sabrina will be making an appearance.**

"All right people let's take it from the top!" Chavonnie26 yelled (**A/N: I just had to include myself**)

She was about 14 but looked 16 with medium length brown curly hair that she kept in a bun and eyes that reminded you of a lion's. She wore jean shorts which showed off her long legs, a red t-shirt that had flower designs on it and brown mosaic patterned boots.

"Why did I agree to play Aladdin?" I muttered as I adjusted my make-up.

"Gizmo get the lights! Cyborg roll sound! And Sabrina WHERE IS MY TAB?!" Chavonnie26 barked out in a voice that made you think if you didn't obey she would bite your head off.

Everyone growled under their breathes but on the inside they were all wondering how she could be so nice off set but worse than Raven in a bad mood on set. Someone then came running up to her and whispered in her ear. From the look of her face it was anything but good news.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AQUALAD CALLED IN SICK!? TODAY'S THE ONLY DAY WE CAN SHOOT THE SCENES!" She screeched worse than my Spirit Screech.

A couple windows actually cracked and most of the lights blew. She then started dishevelling her hair and anyone could tell she was worried but she had every reason to be. Aqualad was the narrator to the story and without him the movie was done.

"Maybe I could do it?" Sabrina said sheepishly almost afraid to be on the receiving end of Chavonnie's wrath.

Sabrina had long golden brown hair that stopped in the middle of her back and was put up in ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, and a white skin tone with freckles on her cheek bones with a natural blush pigment. She wore a loose pink floral skirt, a white t-shirt, a loose pink cardigan and pink ballet slippers.

Chavonnie looked up and seemed to think about it for a while then nodded. Everyone was relieved.

"Go get to wardrobe and see what they can do." Chavonnie said tiredly and slouched in her chair.

I actually felt bad for her but that was until she went back into director mode.

"Jake dragon up! Beastboy why aren't you a camel yet?! And where is Robin?!" She shouted out.

Everyone complied and I watched Sabrina pass. She was shaking like a leaf but not as bad as the young boy who told Chavonnie Aqualad was sick.

"Friend Chavonnie of the 26 Boyfriend Robin will not come out of his dressing room. He says he is too embarrassed." Starfire told her in her garbled English but in a happy tone.

She was the only one not afraid of Chavonnie and her reality warping powers. Chavonnie then sighed and snapped her fingers. There was a flash of white light then Robin appeared dressed like a genie. Everyone was holding in snickers even Chavonnie herself.

"It's not funny!" Robin shouted while turning red.

"I'm back so let's get on with the show!" Sabrina shouted as she walked into the room and got on Beastboy the camel.

"All right people this is not a rehearsal! Gizmo Lights! Kid Flash Camera! And Action!" Chavonnie yelled from her chair and everyone complied.

_Movie time…._

We see a great dessert but made of black sand and with a green sky filled with purple doors. At first glance it seems the desert is empty but on closer inspection we see a black cloaked figure riding a green camel. At first the figure is silent but then sings out in a hypnotic female voice.

"_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place_

_Where the ghost camels roam_

_Where it's flat and immense_

_And the cold is intense_

_It's gothic, but hey, it's home_

_When the wind's from the west_

_And the sun's from the east_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down_

_Stop on by_

_Hop in a Specter speeder and fly_

_To another Ghost Zone night_

_Ghost Zone nights_

_Like Ghost Zone days_

_More often than we see ghost mice_

_Are colder than ice_

_In not a lot of good ways_

_Ghost Zone nights_

_'Neath Ghost Zone moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes_."

The camera then goes over the dune and we see a great white city made of, believe it or not, ice. This is the city of Ghostopilous. We then see the figure in one of the streets getting off the green camel that promptly fell down and turned into a sleeping Beastboy.

The figure then pulls off her hood and shows the face of Sabrina the human-fairy hybrid. She then sets up her stall and motions for us to listen.

"You see this lamp." She tells us while holding up a lamp that was green, red, yellow and black.

The camera nods.

"This lamp once changed the life of one girl. But that girl was more than she appeared….A diamond in the rough."

"Oh I love bedtime stories." Said Beastboy who had woken up.

"It begins on a dark night, where a dark villain waits, with a dark purpose." Sabrina said and threw some blue sand into the sky which turned into stars.

The scene then starts to shift until we're back in the dessert. We then see a dark figure wearing a cloak similar to Raven's on a green horse (Beastboy) and a bird like figure on its shoulder. Then another figure rode up but showed to be Gizmo.

"You're late." The figure said in a deep voice.

"A thousand apologies, O patient, wart-faced snotmuncher," Gizmo said giving a bow. "Out of all the snots out there, why do I end up working for you!"

"Because I'm paying you. Now do you have it or NOT?!" the figure shouted.

"Oh yeah that." Gizmo said "Had to rob several banks, slit a few throats, and beat up a couple of old ladies to get it." He reaches into his sleeve and pulls out half of a bat medallion and held it out but retracts it quickly. "Ah ah ah… The treasure…?"

Sam (Who was turned into a crow by Chavonnie26) screeched and grabbed it and dropped it into the figure's hand. The figure then lifted his hood to show Slade (In a Jafar outfit but with his mask).

"Trust me my pungent friend," he smirked, "you'll get what's coming to you."

"What's coming to you! Awk!" Sam screeched.

During that, Slade pulled out the other half of the medallion. He connected them, and the bat medallion began to glow. Finally, it flew out of his hands, and was off towards the dunes.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" he commanded. They all rode off, following the glowing speck of light. The bat medallion flew much faster than before.

"Faster!" Slade yelled at Beast Boy then whipped him with an electric whip

"Will you stop whipping me?!" Beast Boy yelped from sheer torture.

The chase continued for a few moments until the bat reached a large dune. It separated into two and the halves plunged into the dune. All that remained were two glowing points of light on the dune. Slade and Gizmo stopped and watched with anticipation. Suddenly, the dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant dragon's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.

The dragon opened it's mouth wide to reveal a cave. Slade, Sam, and Gizmo stared at the dragon's head with awe.

"At last," Slade exclaimed, "after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders!"

"Awk! Cave of wonders!" Sam squawked again.

"Whoa," Gizmo gasped.

Slade grabbed his shirt and pulled his face towards his.

"Now remember, Baldie! Bring me the lamp!" he told him. "The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp… is mine!"

Then he released him. Gizmo started to approach the dragon's mouth as he chuckled.

"Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp!" Sam squawked twice.

When she and Slade were alone, she lowered her voice in normal English.

"Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" she asked him.

"I heard that, Bird Brain!" Gizmo said.

Slade put his finger to his mask and shushed Sam.

Gizmo reached the cave, but was blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.

"Yo who dares wake me up?" Jake's voice boomed.

Gizmo's knees began to tremble. He spoke up cautiously.

"It is I, Gizmo, a humble thief," he answered.

"Of course," Jake said with sarcasm. Then he added in his booming voice, "Know this! Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough YO!"

Gizmo turned to Slade with a questioning look

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Slade asked impatiently. "Go on!"

Gizmo gulped. He hesitated, and then moved one foot inside the cave. Then he planted his foot down. Nothing happened. Relieved, he began to relax when another roar came. Gizmo screamed like a little girl with terror. He tried to turn back, but the dragon's mouth slammed shut and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that were left were Slade, Sam and the two separated halves of the medallion.

"Seek out, the diamond in the rough dog..." Jake's voice trailed off.

Sam unburied herself from the sand, coughing as she did so.

"I can't believe it! I just don't believe it! We are never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp!" she shouted with fury. During her rants, she flew back bringing the two bat halves back to Slade and rested on his shoulder.

"Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!"

"Patience, Sam. Patience!" he told her. "Gizmo was obviously less than worthy."

Sam began her rants again, this time, with extreme sarcasm.

"Oh, there's a big surprise! That's an incred-I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here! A big prob-"

Slade clamped her mouth shut.

"Yes, we do," he agreed. "Only one may enter. One who is worthy. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."

The scene then shifted and we see Chavonne running from a bunch of guards. She was in ghost form and wearing literal street clothes. (Basically think Aladdin but with a shirt on underneath and black and white)

"Stop Thief!" Technus shouted.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, whelp and your pelt on my wall!" Skulker said, pulling out a sword.

"Um, isn't that a bit, violent?" Mammoth asked.

Jinx smacked him on the head.

Chavonne looked back down, and then at the bread.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Chavonne asked herself. Without any second thoughts, she jumped off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She landed on two ropes strung between the buildings, with drying clothes on them. She slid down them in a rapid speed, collecting pieces of clothing on her as she went. Finally, she was nearing the end of the rope at a window but Paulina then saw her, screamed, reached out and slammed the shutters closed. Chavonne slammed into the shutters and fell to the street. Her fall was broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around her.

"Owww," she moaned. Then she quickly shot out a hand from inside the pile, and caught the bread on cue. She pulled off the top layer of clothes.

"There she is!" Skulker shouted from the roof. Chavonne looked up.

"You won't get away so easy!" Mammoth told her, waving a fist.

"You think that was easy?" Chavonne asked them.

She then wrapped a sheet around her in a disguise which didn't work. Skulker's hand grabbed Chavonne's shoulder and yanked her back. Her disguise fell off.

"Eep! I'm in trouble!" Chavonne gasped.

Skulker's eyes gleamed. "This time -"

But his turban was pulled down over his face. Bumble Bee, who was in her tiny form, stood on Skulker's head, laughing.

"Great timing Bee." Chavonne said as Bee flew to sit on her shoulder.

"Come on let's go!" Bee said.

Then Chavonne began her song

_Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

_I steal only what I can't afford_

_That's everything!_

Chavonne, during her song, dodged Mammoth, who was wielding a sword. Bumble Bee then raspberried at Mammoth, then ducked an attack. Mammoth swung at Chavonne, but destroyed a barrel of fish. She then pulled out his belt and down came his pants. We catch a glimpse of his teddy bear-printed boxers.

"Okay, now this awkward," Mammoth said in a nervous whisper.

As Chavonne ran off, Mammoth pulled a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.

"Now THIS is awkward!" Mammoth shouted.

Chavonne and Bumble Bee stopped in front of Technus. He tried to slash them, but they ducked.

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_That's all, and that's no joke_

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!_

Chavonne and Bumble Bee scampered up a pile of barrels, and then she kicked one down on top of another into Technus.

"Riffraff!" said Technus.

"Street rat!" said Jinx.

"Scoundrel!" Skulker shouted at her.

"Take that!" Mammoth threw a couple of fruits at her, but she dodged. Chavonne had scampered to the top of a platform. She looked down at them with puppy eyes.

"Just a little snack, guys!" she sang.

Then she quickly dodges again when they threw knives and swords at her. Skulker, Technus, Jinx and Mammoth began shaking the platform back and fro trying to knock her off.

_Rip her open, take it back guys!_ They sang in unison.

Chavonne jumped off the platform, and grabs Bumble Bee's hands. The pair swings into a room.

_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_

_You're my only friend, Bumble Bee_

"Thanks girl." Bee said.

Speedy, Kid Flash, and Cyborg, who were all in the same room, began to sing

_Oh, it's sad that Chavonne's hit the bottom_

_She's become a one-gal rise in crime_

"I'd blame parents, except she hasn't got 'em!" Mother Mae-Eye appeared. Chavonne continued her song.

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

Then with that, she and Bee exited. Then we cut to Vlad flexing his muscles to a crowd.

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom_

_Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

As Skulker, Mammoth, and Kydd Wicked rush past, we cut to Chavonne and Bumble Bee behind Vlad, matching his moves, until they make a mistake and they are discovered. They silently rush off.

_One jump ahead of the hitmen_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

Chavonne and Bumble Bee, pursued by the guards, raced through a flock of sheep.

Then they jumped over a Brother Blood sleeping on a bed of nails. One by one, the guards followed their example until Mammoth lands on Blood.

"You moron!" he screamed in agony.

"Sorry," Mammoth apologized sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Bumble Bee disguised herself with jewels until Dani caught her.

"Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!" she shouted.

Chavonne quickly grabbed Bumble Bee and ran off. Soon, they are surrounded by the palace guards in front of a door.

_Let's not be too hasty_, Chavonne sang.

The door opens and Dash comes out. He holds her affectionately.

_Still I think she's rather tasty_, he sang.

Chavonne then blasted him and he fell unconscious.

She then tumbled away before she got skewered by a sword. Then she puts her arm around Jinx, acting like they're all good chums.

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we'd get along!_

"WRONG!" they all shouted and they all jumped into a pile and fought. When they stopped, Chavonne and Bee were gone. They were sneaking away in barrels. They ran across a flaming pit, followed by the guards who all hop up and down, screaming in pain as they crossed the rocks.

Chavonne and Bumble Bee passed the Box Ghost (who is a sword swallower). Then Bee went back, pulled the sword out of the Box Ghost's mouth. Bee advanced on the guards, who retreated in fear.

"She's got a sword!" Mammoth screamed in terror.

Bumble Bee laughed maniacally.

"You idiots!" Skulker growled, and pulled out his sword. "We've ALL got swords!

"Oh, you're right. I feel like an idiot," Jinx slapped her forehead.

The guards then raised their swords. Bumble Bee gulped, set the sword down gently, and then ran. Chavonne is once again surrounded, with guards coming from left and right. She jumped up and climbed a robe trick being done on the street. The palace guards all crashed into each other. Ouch.

"Why are all acting like fools?" Skulker yelled.

_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!_

_**Vandal!**_

_One hop ahead of the hump!_

_**Street rat!**_

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_**Scoundrel!**_

_They're quick-but I'm much faster_

_**Take that!**_

They chased Chavonne up a staircase into a room. She grabbed a carpet.

_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish me happy landin'_

_All I gotta do is jump!_

And she jumped out the window. Skulker, Mammoth, Technus and Jinx followed her (idiots!), but they went straight down to the street, and landed in a pile of fertilizer.

"Manure! I hate manure!" Mammoth shouted.

Chavonne, meanwhile, used the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. Chavonne and Bumble Bee high-five each other.

"We sure made monkeys out of them, Vonz!" Bumble Bee laughed.

"It was hilarious!" she exclaimed. Then she broke the bread in two and gave half to her friend. "And now, esteemed effendi, we feast."

They then started eating until they saw Charles and Box Lunch digging through the trash for food. Chavonne and Bee shared a sympathetic look and walked up to them. They then gave them their food. We then hear the sounds of a parade. Chavonne and Bee, who went to her bigger form, ran to view the parade.

It was Princess Blackfire who was doing a royal procession. Chavonne scowled at her. Then Charles and Box Lunch ran out into the street in front of Blackfire. Blackfire raised her hand to whip them but Chavonne blocked the blow herself as the kids ran.

"If I was as rich as you I think I could afford some manners." Chavonne told Blackfire while rubbing where she got whipped.

"I do have manners you worthless street rat. You're nothing but a street rat, you were born a street rat and you'll die a street rat. And only your fleas will mourn you!" Blackfire spat at Chavonne then rode off.

"I am not worthless! And I don't have fleas!" Chavonne shouted at her then scratched her head.

When she realised what she was doing she stopped and she sighed. "Come on, Bee. Let's go home."

As they started homeward bound, Chavonne began to sing:

_Riffraff, street rat._

_I don't buy that._

_If only they'd look closer_

_Would they see a poor girl? _

_No siree._

She makes the climb to her home with the view, and then tucked in Bee for the night.

_They'd find out, there's so much more to me._

She pulled back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace. She sighed deeply.

"Someday, Bumble Bee, things are gonna change," she told her as she gazes at the palace. "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

But her words fell on deaf ears because Bee had fallen asleep.

_Back on set….._

"Alright people you get a 5 minute break then we set up the next scene and has anyone seen Danny?" Chavonnie asked normally.

Everyone was relieved she wasn't shouting and that they could take a break.

"Why do I have to be the sultan?" Danny complained while dressed as the sultan for the next scene.

"Would you rather I have Vlad play the sultan and give you the job of cleaning up?" Chavonnie asked him with a smirk.

Danny paled and that was answer enough. Then that same boy from earlier ran up to Chavonnie and whispered something in her ear again. Her face took on a sour look and she got up and went to Valarie who was turned into a tiger for the movie. They then started talking as I got my make-up redone.

While I was there I saw Jake repeatedly rinsing his mouth and Gizmo curled up in a ball in the corner. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The rest of the break went quickly and soon it was time to get rolling.

"All right people! Lights! Camera! Action!" Chavonnie yelled as we started filming again.

_Back in the movie…_

The scene is that of the inside of the palace with great wooden doors that burst open revealing a very ticked off Blackfire.

"I've never been so insulted!" she growled.

"Oh, Princess Blackfire. You're not leaving so soon, are you?" said Danny while coming out from the shadows.

"Good luck marrying him off!" Blackfire shouted as she stormed away. We see a glimpse of pink and black underwear through her ripped rear area of her pants.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Oh, Tucker!"

He went off into the garden looking for his best friend since forever.

"Tucker! Tucker!" he called out.

He found him, but was interrupted by Valarie, who was turned into a tiger and not happy about it, who blocks him off. Val had a piece of Blackfire's underpants in her mouth. Danny grabbed the cloth and yanked it out of the tiger's teeth.

"Confound it, Val!" he said. "So, this is why Princess Blackfire stormed out."

Val then went over and allowed Tucker to pet and hug her.

"Dude Val was just playing with her, weren't you Val? You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Princess Blackfire, weren't you?" Tucker said as he cuddled her.

"Tuck, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call," Danny scolded him. "The law says you..."

Then they both said it together as they walk over to a dove cage, "...must be married to a princess."

"By your next birthday," Danny added.

"The law is wrong!" Tucker protested. "Sheesh, talk about being stubborn."

"You were always stubborn. You've only got three more days" Danny said.

Tucker takes a dove out of the cage and pets it. "I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"Tucker" Danny began. "It's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever I do have my own life I want to get back to, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for."

Then he puts it back in the cage.

Tucker groaned. "Try to understand! I've never done anything on my own."

"Besides you and Val I've never had any real friends." Tucker said while swirling the water of the pond.

"I've never even been outside the palace walls."

"But Tucker, you're a prince," Danny stated.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a prince!" the Techno Geek decided.

Danny sighed in defeat. "I give up. Allah forbids you should have any sons!"

As the Ghost Kid stalks off, Tucker went to the dove cage and yanked open the door. The birds flew off into freedom.

Meanwhile, Danny was walking into a chamber that was filled with assortment of toys.

"I don't know where he gets it from. His father wasn't nearly so picky," he said as he said that he began fingering a miniature version of the castle. A shadow fell over him. He looked up, half-startled and saw Slade (without his mask) smiling menacingly at him. Sam sat on his shoulder wearing the same grin.

"Ah, Slade," he spoke up. "My most… trusted… advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

"Ooh, really?" he gasped. "My life is but to serve you, my ghost lord. What seems to be the trouble?"

"It's this suitor business," Danny told him. "Tucker refuses to choose a wife. I'm at my wit's-end."

"Awk! Wit's-end!" Sam squawked.

Danny noticed Sam and pulled out a cracker from his pocket. Sam is terrified. Not terrified of the cracker; terrified of Danny giving her a cracker.

"Have a cracker, pretty polly," Danny said, smirking.

"Nuh-uh! Over my dead-" Sam didn't finish because Danny had stuffed the cracker down the Goth-turned-crow's mouth. Sam grimaced.

"MEAT CRACKERS!" she choked out.

Slade laughed. "Your Ghostness certainly has a way with dumb animals."

Sam glared at him.

"Now then," he began, "perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem. But it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond."

Danny looks down at the ring he's wearing.

"The ring? But it's been in Tucker's family for years."

"It is necessary to find the prince a suitor."

Then he turns his staff with a cobra head towards the Half Ghost. The eyes of the staff begin to glow. The room darkens; Slade's voice slows down and deepens. Danny's eyes get a hypnotized look and turn bright red.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," he commented. He seems to enjoy mesmerizing old Dan.

"Everything...will be...fine."

"The diamond."

"Here, Slade," he removes the ring and hands it to him. "Whatever you need will be fine."

The room returns to normal as Slade grabs the ring.

"You are most gracious, my liege! Now run along and play with your little toys."

"Yes…"

Then Slade and Sam exit. Once they're out of the room, Sam spits out the cracker.

"I can't take it anymore!" she shouted. "If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting meat crackers...bam! Whack!"

Slade pulls a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers.

"Oh shut up, veggie brain," Slade said.

"… Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!"

"Soon, I will be sultan, not that half ghost brat!"

"And then I stuff the crackers down his throat! Hahahahahaha!"

The pair passed through a door and slammed it shut. The camera then goes back to the garden but it's night time. A shadowy figure walks through. We see it is Tucker in disguise. He reached the palace wall, and then began to climb it but he is tugged from behind by Val.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Val. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you."

He began to climb again, and was helped up by Val, who begins to whine and whimper. "Good bye!"

He disappeared over the wall.

Cut to daytime on the street Chavonne and Bumble Bee are up to their capers again. They are on top of the awning of a fruit stand.

"Okay, Bee. Go!" Chavonne told her.

Bee dipped over the edge and looked at the proprietor who was none other than Lao Shi.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing." Lao Shi said to the passing crowd

Bee grabbed a melon and hanged there, distracting his attention.

"Hey, get your paws off that." Lao Shi shouted

"Blah blah blah!" Bee told him.

"Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy ape!" Lao Shi screamed.

"I'm not an ape." She said indignantly

He grabbed the melon away from Bee. But in the foreground, Chavonne dipped down and snatched another melon from the stand.

"Bye bye!" Bee said as she climbed back up quickly. Lao Shi took the melon to the front, where he placed it on top of a stack. He looked confused, like he had just done this.

"Nice goin' Bee. Breakfast is served." Chavonne said as they dug into the food

Chavonne and Bee on the roof broke open the melon and ate. We then see Tucker walking through the street. He was being talked to by all the different merchants. Chavonne then noticed him from on her perch. The look in her eyes was that of a love sick puppy.

"Wow..." Chavonne said in amazement. She was in love.

Bee noticed her staring and waved her hand in front of Chavonne trying to get her attention.

"Hello? Earth to Vonz. Come in Vonz! Girl, are listening to me?" Bee said.

Tucker noticed a small girl with red hair named Kim trying to get an apple from a stand.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go." he said handing her the apple.

"Thanks mister." the street urchin said as she ran off.

The vendor of the apple stand was the Lunch Lady Ghost. Normally, she would let poor people have one or two apples for free. But, her husband left her that morning and her dog redied yesterday. This put her in a really foul mood.

"You'd better be able to pay for that." Lunch Lady said angrily.

"Pay?" Tucker said mystified. He had never paid for anything in his life.

"No one steals from my cart!" The Lunch Lady shouted at the boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Madame. I don't have any money." Tucker said smiling sheepishly.

"THIEF!" The Lunch Lady screamed.

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan." Tucker said frantically.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" The Lunch Lady said.

She grabbed Tucker's arm and slammed it down on the table. She then pulled out a very sharp meat sabre sword. Tucker's eyes widened.

"No, no please!" he said close to tears.

The sword came down only to be stopped in the nick of time by Chavonne who grabbed Lunch Lady's arm.

"Thank you kind Madame. I'm so glad you've found him. I've been looking all over for you." she started to pull Tucker away.

"What are you doing?" Tuck whispered.

"Just play along." Chavonne whispered back.

The Lunch Lady was dumbfounded. "You ...Know ...this boy?" she said confused.

"Sadly, yes. He is my brother. He's a little crazy." She circled her finger around her ear. The Lunch Lady was not amused. She grabbed Chavonne by the vest.

"He said he knew the Sultan." She said suspiciously.

Chavonne laughed. "He thinks my friend is the Sultan."

Bumble Bee at the moment was trying to pickpocket of a person. She stopped and turned around. Tucker started to play along.

"Oh wise and powerful Sultan, how may I serve you?" she said bowing in front of Bumble Bee.

"Umm... Carry on citizen." she said patting him on the head.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Chavonne said stealing an apple with her foot. "But, no harm done. Come along bro, time to see the doctor." she said pushing him away.

"Why hello doctor, how are you?" he said to a nearby camel.

"No, no, no. Not that one." Chavonne said pushing him away.

"Come along Sultan." he said to Bumble Bee whose vest was bulging. Bumble Bee bowed and all her loot came out. Bee realized her mistake and ran off with as much loot as she could carry.

"Come back here you thieves!" The Lunch Lady shouted after the trio.

The scene then shifts and we are in Slade's secret lab.

"Faster Sam! Faster!" Slade shouted. Slade was looking at a large machine with a large glass orb on top. Inside the orb, a storm was brewing. The whole thing was powered by a very tired Sam running on a treadmill.

"With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Sam said.

"Save your breath, Sam. Faster!" said Slade. He put Danny's ring in the machine.

"Yes, o' mighty evil one." Sam said running even faster.

Lighting from the artificial storm struck the ring and passed into the hourglass below. The sand in the hourglass began to swirl.

"Ah, sands of time reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." Slade said to the hourglass. The sand formed a miniature version of the Cave of Wonders Dragon Head before falling into the bottom half. The sand swirled around to show Chavonne climbing up a ladder followed by Tucker, who's wrapped up in his cloak.

"Yes, yes! There she is. My diamond in the rough!" Slade said excitedly.

Sam was surprised. "That's her?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for?" At that moment, Sam lost her footing and was sucked into the gears.

"Let's have the guards extend her an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Slade said.

Sam went flying into the wall. She was blackened from the lightning and smoke was coming out of her mouth.

"Swell." she said coughing. Slade laughed manically.

Meanwhile, Chavonne and Tucker were climbing to the top of the building. Chavonne made it up, followed closely by Tucker.

"Almost there." Chavonne said. Tucker climbed to the top, but tripped and Chavonne caught him. He stood up blushing.

Bumble Bee was having trouble climbing up, despite the fact that she could fly. Her situation was made worse because no one was paying attention to her. As she finally made it up. She said sarcastically "Thanks for the help buddy!" They both ignored him.

"I want to thank you for stopping that woman." Tucker said.

"Oh I get it. We're playing Ignore the comic-relief sidekick." Bumble Bee said. They ignored her again.

"Uh, forget it." said Chavonne grabbing a pole. "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" he said as Bumble Bee and her pole vaulted over the gap.

"Is it that obvious?" Tucker said smiling.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." Chavonne admitted.

They stared at each other, obviously in love. Chavonne realized what she was doing and stopped. She bent down to pick up a long plank to use as a bridge for Tucker.

"I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Ghostopilous can be." Chavonne said.

When she wasn't looking, Tucker pole vaulted over the gap himself. Chavonne looked back in surprise.

"I'm a fast learner." Tucker said tossing the pole to Chavonne. Chavonne and Bee's jaws dropped.

"Right. C'mon, this way." they walked until they reached Chavonne and Bee's loft.

"Is this where you live?" Tucker said looking around.

"Yep. Just me and Bee. Come and go as we please." Chavonne said proudly.

"Fabulous." he said.

"Well, it's not much, but its got a great view." she said pulling away the curtain revealing the palace in the distance.

"It's breathtaking." Tucker said with wide eyes.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..." Chavonne said.

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress." Tucker said.

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards." Chavonne said.

"You're not free to make your own choices." Tucker said.

"Sometimes you feel so-" Chavonne started to say.

"You're just-" Tucker also started to say.

"-trapped." they both said in unison.

They looked at each other for a long time. Deep down, they both realized how much they're perfect for each other. Chavonne broke the look. She took Bee's apple out of the Meta's hand, just as she was going to bite down, and rolled it down her hand and into Tucker's hands. He was amazed by this trick. Bee was about to lose it.

"That's my apple!" she shouted.

"So, where are you from?" Chavonne said breaking the silence.

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back." Tucker said.

"Really?" Chavonne said.

She took a bite of her apple and gave it to Bumble Bee.

Bee looked disgusted.

Chavonne walked over and sat next to Tucker.

"My best friend's forcing me to get married." Tucker said.

"That's-that's awful." Chavonne said. She then saw Bumble Bee sneak up behind the prince and try to steal his apple. "Bumble Bee!" Chavonne yelled. Bee walked away grumbling.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Bee says that-uh-that's not fair." Chavonne said lying.

"I did?" Bumble Bee said confused.

"Oh did she?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, of course." said Chavonne.

"And does Bumble Bee have anything else to say?" Tucker said.

"Well, uh, she wishes there was something she could do to help." Chavonne said.

Bee rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, tell her that's very sweet." Tucker said. Chavonne and Tucker faces' got closer and closer, they almost kissed when they heard a familiar voice.

"There they are!" said Mammoth. The guards burst into the loft.

"They've found me!" Chavonne and Tucker both said. They looked at each other. "They're after you?" they said in unison.

Chavonne and Bumble Bee climbed up to the window and tore off the curtain.

"My friend must have sent them." Tucker said panicking.

Chavonne reached out for his hand. "Do you trust me?" she said.

"What?" said Tucker.

"Do you trust me?" Chavonne repeated.

"Yes." he said grabbing her hand.

"Then jump!" she said.

Chavonne, Tucker and Bee jumped out the window and landed in a pile of sand. They tried to get away but their path was blocked by Skulker.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" he said grabbing Chavonne. Bumble Bee shrank and jumped on his head again, but this time Skulker pulled her off and threw her in a large pot. "It's the dungeon for you, girl." he said.

"Hey, let go of me!" Chavonne shouted.

"Let go of her." Tucker said running at Skulker.

Skulker grabbed her. "Look at what we got here, men! A street mouse!" he said knocking him to the ground.

"Unhand her, by order of the prince." Tucker said pulling off his hood, revealing his crown.

The guards immediately bowed, forcing Chavonne to do so too.

"Prince Tucker!" Mammoth said.

"The prince!" the other guards said ( Kydd Wicked signed)

"The prince?!" Chavonne said.

"Whoa, I didn't see that one coming." Bee said from inside the pot.

Skulker looked very shocked. "What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" he said.

"That's none of your concern. Do as I command. Release her!" said a very angry Tucker.

"Well, I would, prince, but my orders come from Slade. You'll have to take it up with him." Skulker said leading Chavonne away.

Tucker crossed his arms and glared. "Believe me, I will."

The scene then shifts. We are now in an empty room in the palace, a secret door opened. It was Slade. He looked around to see if anyone saw him, then stepped out and started to close it. Suddenly, Tucker walked into the room.

"Slade!" he shouted.

Slade turned around quickly and closed the door, just as Sam was walking in humming the Victorious song "Take a Hint". She didn't have time to react and was pinned inside the door frame.

"Psst! Slade! I'm stuck!" she whispered.

"How may I be of service to you, prince?" he asked innocently.

"The guards just took a girl from the market, on your orders." he replied angrily.

"Your friend's charged me with keeping peace in Ghostopilous. The girl was a criminal." he replied smiling.

"What was her crime?" Tucker said interrogating him.

"I can't breathe, Slade! I see a bright light! I think I see my Aunt Gertie!" Sam said turning purple.

"Why, kidnapping the prince, of course." Slade said.

"If you could just-" Sam started to say before Slade kicked her back into the secret chamber, causing the door to slam shut. There was a crash."-wow, that hurt!" Sam said, her voice muffled.

"She didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" Tucker said, getting angrier by the minute.

Slade walked away pretending to be shocked. "Oh, dear! Oh, how frightfully upsetting. Had I but known."

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked his voice trembling.

"Sadly, the girl's sentence has already been carried out." he said.

"What sentence?" Tucker asked.

"Death..." he said sinisterly. Tucker gasped. "..by beheading." Slade finished.

"No!" Tucker said collapsing to the floor.

"I am exceedingly sorry, prince." Slade said lying.

"How could you?" Tucker said with tears in his eyes. He ran from the room crying.

Sam finally made it through the door. She coughed and wheezed as she flew over to Slade's shoulder. When she reached it she immediately regained her cool. "So, how'd it go?" she asked.

"I think he took it rather well." Slade said. They both smiled sinisterly.

That night, Tucker was crying at the edge of the fountain. Valarie came over to comfort him.

"It's all my fault, Valarie. I didn't even know her name." he said sobbing.

Meanwhile, Chavonne was alive, chained to the dungeon wall. The dungeon was cold and damp and infested with rats.

"He was the prince. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to him." Chavonne said to herself.

"Like, you're telling me man." said an unknown voice.

Chavonne turned to find none other than Shaggy and Scooby Doo chained to the wall.

"Why are you guys here?" Chavonne asked.

"We were like the sultan's royal food testers." Shaggy said.

"Reah, rood resters." Scooby added.

"We, uh accidentally ate all his food and now we're like, stuck here." Shaggy admitted.

Scooby whimpered.

Suddenly, Chavonne heard her name being called. It was Bumble Bee!

"Yoo-hoo! Vonz? Hello! Your saviour is here!" Bee said heroically from the prison window.

" Bee! Boy I'm glad to see you." Chavonne said happily.

Bee jumped down to Chavonne and grew back to her normal size. She slapped her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Chavonne said.

"You're a fool Chavonne! Falling head over heels for some boy and now look where you are. In jail! I pity the foo' who acts like you." Bee took a cloth and put it on her head." Oh look at me, I'm a handsome prince. Let me trick some dufus into ending up in jail!" she said, her voice imitating Tucker's perfectly." You my friend were a raspberry flavoured sucker." Bee said pulling out a bent hair pin from one of her buns.

"Hey, he was in trouble. Ah, he was worth it." Chavonne said.

"Yeah sure, I believe you." Bee said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Bee. I'll never see him again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. He's gotta marry a princess, he deserves it." Chavonne said. Bee finally picked the lock and it opened.

"Tada!" she said, proud of herself.

Chavonne rubbed her wrists. "I'm a-I'm a fool" she said sadly.

"You're only a fool if you give up, girl." said a mysterious voice. The voice came from an old man that neither Chavonne nor Bee had seen before. He had a long white beard and was hunched over. He had a cane and was wearing a large brown cloak.

"Who are you?" Chavonne asked.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more." the old man said.

"I'm listening." said Chavonne.

"There is a cave, girl. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." He pulled out a handful of gems and coins. Bee drooled. The old man put the treasure back into his cloak. "Treasure enough to impress even your prince, I'd wager." he said.

The old man turned around. Sam's head popped out of his cloak. "Slade, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!" the crow said. Slade pushed Sam back into the cloak.

"But the law says that only a princess can marry-" Chavonne started to say.

Slade interrupted her. "You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you girl? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." he said grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire Cat.

"So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" Chavonne asked.

"I need a young woman with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it." Slade said.

"One problem. It's out there and we're in here." Chavonne said.

Slade walked over to the wall and pushed a brick. A small section of wall swung open like a door. It led to a hidden tunnel. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?" Slade said offering his hand. Chavonne looked at Bumble Bee.

The metahuman shrugged her shoulders. "Ah, what the hey. I've always wanted to be filthy rich."

Chavonne shook Slade's hand. "Okay, we'll do it." Chavonne said.

"Perfect!" Slade said. "Follow me."

After the three treasure hunters left the room, the panel swung shut by itself.

"Hey! Like, what about us!" Shaggy said.

"Roh rell, ro rhat ro rou rant ro ro?" Scooby asked.

"Anything but play "I Spy" again" Shaggy said.

Out in the desert, the wind howled making the dark desert the scariest place in the world. Chavonne led Slade and Bee on a green horse (Beastboy again). They finally reached the giant dragon head.

"YO WHO DISTURBS MY SLEEP AGAIN Y'ALL?" the cave guardian boomed. Bee's eyes rolled up to the back of her head and she fainted.

"It is I, Chavonne" said Chavonne, who was terrified.

The cave guardian narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Chavonne felt those eyes pierce her soul. It was as if the dragon head was analysing everything about her.

"GO AHEAD." the guardian said finally. "TOUCH NOTHING, BUT THE LAMP." it said opening up its mighty mouth. Its throat turned into a staircase.

"Remember, girl-first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward." Slade said to Chavonne.

Chavonne shook Bee awake. "C'mon Bee. Let's go." The girl closed her eyes.

"Oh I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks, I do, I do, I do." the Meta said as Chavonne descended literally into the belly of the beast.

"You should. Your best friend is half ghost." Chavonne said.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, they entered a room full of treasure that seemed to stretch for miles. Suddenly, Bee shrieked and pointed to the floor.

It was the skeleton of a small human, still grasping a large diamond. Chavonne did not notice the skeleton.

"Would ya look at that? Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!" Chavonne said.

Bumble Bee suddenly realized how much treasure there was. She made a bolt for the loot. But, as she was about to dive in, Chavonne shouted her name. She stopped in midair.

"Don't touch anything." Chavonne scolded. Bee sat down and folded her arms.

"I can't believe it." the girl thought. "I'm close to getting my hands on the loot of a thousand civilizations and I can't even touch it." Suddenly, Bee saw something flash by. Bumble Bee slowly started to walk to Chavonne. Suddenly, she heard a rustling. She whipped her head around. Nothing. "Maybe I'm going crazy." she thought.

Unknown to both of them, they were being followed by something. They were being followed by carpet. It hovered over Bumble Bee, making the young girl even more nervous. The carpet dived behind a pile of gold as the girl looked up. The carpet flew quietly behind Bumble Bee and playfully tugged on her wings.

Bee whirled around and made a karate stance. Nothing again. The young girl sweated profusely. She was getting extremely nervous. The carpet took off Bee's fez and put it on his own head. The girl noticed the missing hat and tugged on Chavonne's pants. "Uh...Chavonne?" she said meekly.

"Not now Bee." Chavonne said annoyed.

Bee turned around and was face to face with the carpet stalker. Bee shrieked. Bee tackled Chavonne and forced her to look. Chavonne's jaw dropped. "Oh my god." she said quietly.

The carpet then flew behind a pile of gold.

"A magic carpet! C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you." Chavonne told it.

The Carpet slowly came out, shyly, and then he picked up Bee's hat and dusted it off. He flew over to Chavonne and hands the hat to Bumble Bee next to her. Bee screeched, and jumped onto Chavonne's shoulder after shrinking of course

"Take it easy, Bee. He's not gonna bite." Chavonne giggled.

Carpet again picked up Bee's hat and handed it to her. Bee shook her fist and screeched at him. Carpet began to walk away, slouched over and thinking he wasn't welcomed.

"Wait maybe you can help us!" Chavonne called out.

Carpet looked back, excited. He then flew over and wrapped around them.

"Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp." Chavonne started.

Carpet motioned for them to follow it.

"I think he knows where it is." Chavonne exclaimed excitedly.

"No, I thought he wanted to lead us to a room full of lava!" Bee said sarcastically.

They passed through a long cave, until they emerged in a giant underground cavern. In the Center of the room was a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It was surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar was a beam of light. Chavonne began to cross the bridge.

"Wait here!" Chavonne told Bumble Bee and Carpet.

Bee mock saluted her as she walked away. Carpet watched Chavonne walk up the stairs, completely forgetting about Bee's obsession with gold.

"This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to-" She looked down and Carpet followed her gaze to see Bee break free of Carpet's hold and lunge towards a jewel. "Bee- NO!"

Bee grabbed the jewel. There was a rumbling and the room began to shake.

"Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure." The cave roared.

Bee placed the jewel back into the paw, but the jewel and the shrine melted into lava.

"Now you will never again see the light of day!"

Chavonne raced down the steps, but they flattened into a ramp, and she skid down until she flew in the air. The water turned into lava. She started falling towards it, when all of a sudden Carpet appeared and caught her.

Bee was standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. She looked left and right and saw rocks exploding into lava. Then Carpet races over and Chavonne grabbed her, just as the last rock is exploded.

"Whoa! Carpet, let's move!" Chavonne yelled out.

Together they raced back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Bee shrank and grabbed Chavonne's head and covered her eyes.

"Bee, this is no time to panic!" She pulled Bee off her head and saw they are flying into a wall. "Start panicking."

Carpet went into a dive, then through another cave. They screamed throughout this too. Finally, they emerged through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave began to growl and close. They were almost to the top when a boulder dropped on carpet, sending him to the floor. Chavonne and Bee grabbed onto the rock wall and held on. Chavonne saw Slade at the top, within reach.

"Help me out!" Chavonne shouted.

"Throw me the lamp!" Slade shouted back.

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand."

"First give me the lamp!"

Chavonne reached in her pocket and pulled out the lamp. She handed it up, and Slade raised it above his head.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!"

Chavonne managed to climb out with the assistance of Bee but then Slade kicked aside Bee and grabbed Chavonne's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Chavonne asked confused.

"Giving you your reward. Your eternal reward." Slade grinned sinisterly.

He pulled out a crooked dagger and was about to stab Chavonne, when Bee stung him on the wrist. He screamed, but let go of Chavonne, who fell into the cave.

Slade then threw Bee into the cave as well. They fell. But were caught by Carpet although they were both knocked out cold.

The cave guardian roared one last time and sunk back into a sand dune. This time, the two bat halves disintegrated in a flash of electricity.

Slade tore off his disguise. "It's finally mine!" he said. He searched his coat for it. It wasn't there.

" What! Where is it! No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Slade's voice echoed through the empty desert.

_Back on set….._

"Alright people it's time for Lunch enjoy and be back here in 1 hour not a minute more." Chavonnie said as she made a bee-line for the buffet table.

Once everyone had eaten and had gone to the bathroom we were back to work.

_Back to the movie….._

Back at the palace, Danny walked past Tucker's room and found him crying. "Tucker?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?"

He went into his room and sat next to him on the bed.

"Slade...has...done something... terrible." he said between sobs.

Danny tried to comfort his best friend since forever. "There, there, bro. We'll set it right. Now, tell me what happened."

Meanwhile, back at the cave, Chavonne lied unconscious on Carpet while Bee tried to wake her up.

"Chavonne? Buddy? Wake up. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. Please don't die!" the young Meta said, close to tears. Carpet woke up then at that moment, Chavonne woke up.

"WH-where am I?" she asked woozily. Suddenly, her memory came back to her. She gasped and looked up. "We're trapped! That two face son-of-a-warthog!" Chavonne said angrily. She hung her head. "Whoever he was, he's long gone with the lamp." Chavonne said sadly.

Suddenly, Bumble Bee started to laugh crazily. "Oh, I don't think he's succeeded at all." the girl said with a big grin on her face. She pulled out the lamp from behind her back.

"Why you little old thief!" Chavonne said smiling and patting Bee on the back. She then looked at the lamp.

"Hmmm...this just looks like a piece of junk." Chavonne noted.

" Wait." Chavonne said "There's something written on this, but I can't make it out with all the dust." Chavonne said.

She rubbed the lamp in an attempt to clean it.

Suddenly the lamp started shaking and hopping. It changed from red, green, yellow and black to red and smoke started coming out of it. Chavonne dropped it in fear and moved away from it. Bee hid behind carpet. There was a great explosion and smoke filled the chamber. A great shape grew out of the lamp. It was a giant version of Robin wearing a turban and vest. He had a ghost-like tail. He let out what sounded like a great roar.

Or so they thought...

"Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" Robin said, talking to himself. He then saw Chavonne and picked her up. "Hold on one second." Robin said hanging Chavonne by her vest collar onto a spike jutting from the wall. Chavonne's eyes almost popped out of her head. She saw Robin take his head off, spun it around it around in complete circle, and reattached it to his body!

"Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there! Ladies and Gentleman give it up for the one, the only...Robin!" Robin said. Out of nowhere there was the sound of cheering.

Robin pulled Chavonne back down to the ground and turned the end of his tail into a microphone.

"Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from?" Robin said shoving the mic in Chavonne's face.

"What's your name?" Robin said.

"Uh...Chavonne." a very confused Chavonne said.

"Hi Chavonne, welcome to the show!" Robin said. A neon sign appeared behind Robin with Chavonne's name on it.

"Can I call you "Chav" or "onne"? Or how about "Vonnie"?" Robin said. "Sounds like 'Here, girl! C'mon, Vonnie!'". Robin said turning into a dog with traditional Scottish clothes on.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Chavonne said shaking her head.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" the "Robin" dog said. There was a puff of smoke and Robin returned to normal.

This scared Bumble Bee who hid behind Chavonne. "Oh, sorry Cheetah-hope I didn't singe the fur!" Robin said. Suddenly, he noticed Carpet. "Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!" Robin said as Carpet flew over and high fived the Genie. Robin looked at Chavonne. "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that, or I'm getting bigger." His belly turned into a beer gut. "Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?" Robin said.

"Wait, a minute." Chavonne said. "I'm. Your master?"

Robin slapped a graduation cap on her head and a diploma in her hand. "That's right! She can be taught!" Robin said. "What would you wish of me?" Robin said turning into Arnold Schwarzenegger. "The ever impressive…" Robin-Arnold said. Robin turned back to normal and trapped himself in a glass box. "The long contained..." Robin poofed himself out and turned himself into a ventriloquist with a dummy that looked like Robin. "Often imitated..." He threw the dummy away. "But never duplicated..." as Robin said this he turns into multiple Robins. "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated." said the Robin clones. Our Robin flew to the front and a spotlight shines on him. He says this next line like a ring announcer for a boxing match.

"Genie! Of! The Lamp!" Robin said turning into Ed Sullivan. "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfilment. Thank youuuuu!" Robin Sullivan said as the other Robins cheered.

"Whoa! Wish Fulfilment?" Chavonne said.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." Robin turning into a slot machine. The arm pulled down and three Robins appeared in the windows. "That's it, three." Robin said coming out of the slot machine as three Robin caballeros. "Uno, dos, tres." Robin said, turning into a black and white Groucho Marx.

"No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." Groucho Robin said. A black and white duck drops with the secret word: refunds.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Chavonne said, whispering to Bee.

As Robin turned back to normal, music starts out of nowhere. It's reminiscent of an old Cab Calloway song.

"Master!" Robin said using his magic to sit Chavonne down on a rock. "I don't think you quite realize what you've got here!" Robin said as the music got louder. "So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Robin said glowing like a light bulb, while growing back to his original size. Robin starts to sing:

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_

(As Robin sings this, he appears in front of Chavonne and pulls out a deck of cards and holds them out like a fan, on each card is a thief.)

_Robin: Scheherazadie had a thousand tales._

(As Robin sings this, the thieves jump off the cards and surround Chavonne, while drawing out their swords. Chavonne looks nervous.)

_Robin: But master, you're in luck, 'cause up your sleeves_

(As Robin sings this, he appears out of Chavonne's vest)

_Robin: You got a brand of magic never fails._

(As Robin sings this, his hands turn into giant fists and knock out all the thieves.)

_Robin: You got some power in your corner _

(As Robin sings this, the four of them appear in a boxing ring. Robin is in a coach's uniform and is massaging Chavonne's shoulders.)

_Robin: Some heavy ammunition in your camp!_

(As Robin sings this, he turns into a firework rocket, lights himself and shoots around the room. Bee and Carpet duck as Robin flies over them.)

_Robin: You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how_

(As Robin sings this, he changes into many different things.)

_Robin: See all you gotta do is rub that lamp!_

(He makes Chavonne rub the lamp)

_Robin: And I'll say,_

(Robin comes out of lamp and folds his arms.)

_Robin: Miss Chavonne Madame, what will your pleasure be?_

(Robin makes Chavonne, Bumble Bee, and Carpet sit at a restaurant table. Robin turns into a French waiter.)

_Robin: Let me take your order, jot it down; you ain't never had a friend like me! No No No!_

( On the "no no no", Robin nudges Carpet)

_Robin: Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre' d!_

(Robin sings this first line in a sophisticated voice while making a covered plate appear. He takes the metal top off, revealing a large turkey. On the second line, the turkey turns into Robin's head.)

_Robin: C'mon whisper what it is you want,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

(As Robin sings the first line, he turns into a giant ear. On the second line, Robin explodes into four Robins.)

_Robin: Yes sir, we pride ourselves in service_

(As Robin sings this line, the Robin clones perform spa treatments on Chavonne.)

_Robin: You're the boss, the queen, the shah!_

(Chavonne appears on a giant chair, while being fanned by Bumble Bee and Carpet.)

_Robin: Say what you wish_

_Its yours, true dish!_

_How 'bout a little more baklava?_

(Robin fills the room with baklava.)

_Robin: Have some column A_

_Try all of column B_

(Chavonne jumps from a large column of food labelled "A" to a pile labelled "B")

_Robin: I'm in the mood to help you, dude!_

_You ain't ever had a friend like me!_

(A giant Robin catches Chavonne on a pillow and drops his jaw, which turns into a staircase. A normal-sized Robin in a white tuxedo comes down the stairs and dances with two giant gloves.)

_Gloves:Wa ha ha!_

_Robin: Oh my!_

_Gloves: Wa ha ha!_

_Robin: No no!_

_Gloves:Wa ha ha!_

_Robin: No no no! Wakatuchepa! BAM!_

(The gloves squish Robin into nothing.)

_Robin: Can your friends do this?_

(Robin pulls off his head, duplicates it, and juggles the heads.)

_Robin: Can your friends do that?_

(Robin throws the heads to Chavonne who juggles them perfectly and throws them back to Robin.)

_Robin: Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_

(Robin turns into a rabbit and pulls himself out of a hat. He turns into a dragon and blows a fireball.)

_Robin: Can your friends go poof!_

(The fireball turns into three harem boys who dance around Chavonne.)

_Robin: Well looky here! Haha!_

_Robin: Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip!_

(Robin literally rips himself in half)

_Robin: And make that sucker disappear!_

(The boys disappear)

_Robin: So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

(Robin imitates this line)

_Robin: I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!_

(Robin gets in a praying position. He then turns into a giant contract.)

_Robin: You got a bona genie, certified! A side-kick for your charge d' affairs!_

(Robin turns back to normal.)

_Robin: I got a powerful urge to help you out! So what you wish? I really wanna know!_

(Robin pulls a long list out of Chavonne's ear.)

_Robin: You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. So all you do is rub like so!_

(Robin rubs the list on his bottom like a towel and then snaps it like a whip. The boys appear again.)

_Robin: Miss Chavonne Madame, you have a wish or two or three,_

(Chavonne leans back to avoid kissing one of the boys. The girl turns into Robin.)

_Robin: I'm on the job, you big nabob!_

(Robin zaps randomly around the cave. He makes dancing elephants and camels, large fountains, neon lights, large mountains of treasure, etc. appear.)

_Robin: You ain't never _(ZAP!)_ ever _(ZAP)_had a _(ZAP!)_ Friend... Like... MEEEEEEEE! _

(A grand finale of the song ensues. Robin does a kick dance with a top hat. Bumble Bee greedily stuffs as much treasure as she can in a gold vase. Carpet dances with a camel. Suddenly, Robin turns into a cyclone and makes everything created during the song disappear.)

_Robin: You ain't never had a friend like me!_

The song ended and Robin held up a flashing neon sign that said "applause". Carpet and Chavonne clapped. Bumble Bee saw that all her loot was gone and sat down and sobbed pitifully_._

"So, what'll be master?" Robin said throwing the sign away.

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Chavonne asked.

Robin turned into William F. Buckley. "Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Like what?" Chavonne asked.

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." Robin said slicing his head off with his finger. "So don't ask." "Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." Robin said his head turning into a pair of lips and kissed Chavonne.

"You little punim, there." Robin lied flat, and then rose up as a green zombie with the voice of Peter Lorre. "Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture." Zombie Robin said grabbing Chavonne and shaking her. "I don't like doing it!" Robin said returning to normal.

"Other than that, you got it." Robin said covering his eyes.

Chavonne looked at Bumble Bee. They looked like they were coming up with a plan.

"Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" Chavonne said.

She turned to Bee.

"Some all-powerful genie-can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Bee-he probably can't even get us out of this cave." Chavonne said.

While Chavonne was saying this, Robin's hands came down his face to his mouth. Only his eyes could be seen. They looked like Robin was thinking off turning Chavonne into a mouse. Robin looked very, very angry.

"Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here-" Chavonne started to say.

A big combat boot covered foot stomped down in front of her. Robin was not happy.

"EXCUSE ME? ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME! DID YOU RUB MY LAMP? DID YOU WAKE ME UP?! NOW YOUR SUDDENLY WALKING OUT ON ME! "Robin said imitating Robert De Nero from Taxi Driver. Chavonne looked at Bumble Bee slyly. Their plan was working. Robin was getting madder and madder. He stomped over to Chavonne; each giant footstep sounding like the Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park was approaching.

"I DON'T THINK SO, NOT RIGHT NOW, YER GETTIN' YOUR WISHES, SO SIT DOWN!"Robin screamed, his voice shaking the entire chamber. Immediately, Robin was happy again. He put Chavonne, Bumble Bee, and himself on Carpet. Robin grew arms all over his body.

"In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here ,here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!" Robin said.

They catapulted out through the sand into the desert. The sun was starting to rise. Carpet zoomed off into the horizon.

_Back on set….._

"Great job people and Robin great job on doing genie. You really convinced us you were goofy. Well goodnight everyone. I'll see you here at 6 tomorrow." Chavonnie26 said as her mom picked her up.

'Finally' we all thought and proceeded to fall flat on our faces.

"That girl's a slave driver." Bumble Bee complained.

"At least you didn't get whipped!" Beastboy shot back.

"Or stuck in this goofy outfit!" Danny said holding out his poufy pant legs.

"Ditto!" Came a chorus of voices.

I shook my head.

"Hey it could be worse." Tucker said attempting to drag himself to our limo.

"How?!" Came that same chorus.

"I have no idea but still." Tucker said finally getting in the limo.

I gently floated up and plonked myself right next to him. Once I was in I closed my eyes and hoped that Chavonnie was more lenient the next day.

**Me: That was perfect people.**

***Looks at angry mob of actors***

**Skulker: How dare you send me into a pile of manure?**

**Speedy: Or mess up my hair with a turban?**

**Sam who is still a crow: Or turn me into a crow?**

**Valarie who's still a tiger: Or me into a tiger?**

**Me singing: Let's not be too hasty**

**Valarie: Mmmmmm she looks really tasty.**

***I take one more look at the mob and run faster than Kid Flash who is nipping on my heels***

**Me: See you next time where I'll be way nicer to the cast I promise. Chavonnie26 is outta here.**


	6. Chavonneladdin Part 2 of 2

**Me: Well I finally ran out the mob. I guess tiring them out during the movie was a smart move.**

**Chavonne while resting a headache: Be quiet! Ow.**

**Me: Ok geez. Well at least can you do the disclaimer since you're the only cast member that doesn't hate me.**

**Chavonne while glaring at me: Chavonnie26 only owns me, Charles and herself. And Sabrina belongs to princessbinas.**

**Me: Great let's get on with the movie.**

"All right people let's get ready to shoot." Chavonnie26 said nicely.

Everyone looked at her like she had gone crazy and they had every right to. The day before she was screaming and yelling and now she was bringing in brownies and cake and being nicer than nice.

'Something doesn't smell right and it's not just the smell of Sam and Beastboy's tofu' I thought.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday. I was a jerk. And if you want me to stop directing this movie I understand." Chavonnie said while looking at the floor.

'Wow she looks so young. I guess she just wanted to look more commanding and not like the little girl she is' I thought.

"Friend Chavonnie of the 26 we do not wish for you to stop the directing we just wish to understand why you were acting so different yesterday." Starfire told her while approaching her like someone might approach a bomb.

"I've never been a leader before so I had no idea what to do. I was just so afraid of you guys not listening that I turned up the volume. I'm so sorry." Chavonnie said close to tears.

Even the villains had tears in their eyes after that. Everyone ran to hug her including me. When we were done everyone got to work. After I was in my costume I saw Chavonnie and Sabrina talking and from the look of Sabrina's face it was great news.

'I wonder what that was about.' I thought as I got into place.

"All right people Lights. Camera. Action." Chavonnie said as we started.

_Movie time…_

Back at Ghostopilous, the sultan was not happy.

"Slade, this is an outrage." said Danny angrily. "If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded."

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again." Slade said with false sincerity.

Danny took hold of Tucker's and Slade's hand and put them together.

"Tuck, Slade, let's forget this whole mess and put the past behind us." Danny said.

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, prince." Slade said smiling. He tried to kiss his feet, but Tucker moved them away.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am king, I will have the power to get rid of you." Tucker said angrily.

"That's nice. All settled, then." Danny said, not hearing what Tucker just said. "Now, Tucker, getting back to this suitor business," Danny started to say. He saw that Tucker was gone. "Tuck? Tuck!" he said running after him.

When Danny left the room, Slade's smile turned into snarl. "If only I had gotten that lamp!" he said.

Sam did a perfect imitation of Tucker's voice. "I will have the power to get rid of you!" the crow said.

"To think-we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump best friend for the rest of our lives..." Sam said getting angry at the thought.

"No, Sam. Only until he finds a chump wife." Slade said, correcting her." Then he'll have us banished."

"Or worse...beheaded." Sam added. They both looked at each other. They each held their necks and gave a very I Love Lucy-esque "Ewwwwww!" They walked out onto the balcony and watched Tucker argue with his best friend since forever. Then, Sam got an idea. An evil idea. Sam got a very evil, despicable idea. She started waving her wings. "Oh! Wait a minute! Slade? What if I were the chump wife?" Sam said excitedly.

"WHAT?!" Slade hissed angrily.

Sam quickly added to her idea. "Okay, I marry the prince, all right? Then, uh, I become sultana!"

Slade suddenly smiled evilly. "Oh! Marry the brat? You become sultana. The idea has merit!"

Sam hopped up and down, getting even more excited. "Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop the little man off a cliff!" Sam jumped off Slade's shoulder and dive bombed to the floor. "YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! KER SPLAT!"

Sam hit the floor and started to laugh her head off. Slade joined in. He sat down on the throne.

"Sam, I love the way your foul little mind works!" Slade said laughing even harder.

Slade and Sam started laughing evilly. They each tried to outdo each other with an even more outrageous laugh. It was as if they were holding an "evil villain laugh-off".

Meanwhile, at a random oasis in the middle of the desert, Carpet was coming in for a landing. The rug was wearing an airline pilot's hat. Chavonne was drinking a juice box and Bumble Bee was eating a bag of peanuts. Robin had turned himself into a stewardess. "Thank you for flying Air Carpet, Your Escape Airlines. Do not get up until the rug has come to a complete stop." Carpet landed. As Chavonne and Bumble Bee got off. Robin continued "Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye!"

Robin returned back to normal. "Well, now. How about that, Mrs Doubting Mustafa?" Robin said in a smart-aleck tone of voice.

"Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes-" Chavonne said with a smirk on her face.

"Do mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, girl!" Robin said poofing a foam "Number #1" hand on his arm.

Chavonne pushed the hand out of her face. "Ah, no-I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own." Chavonne said.

Robin was about to come up with a reply. Instead, his jaw dropped. "Well, don't I feel sheepish." Robin said, turning into a sheep to prove his point. "All right, you baaaaad girl, but no more freebies." the Robin-sheep said.

"Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good." Chavonne said pondering the possibilities. "What would you wish Robin?" Chavonne asked. Robin was lying in a hammock. Robin gave a look of pure shock.

"Me? Huh. Nobody has ever asked me that before. Well, in my case... ah, forget it." Robin said.

"What? Tell me." Chavonne said curiously.

"Freedom." Robin said.

"You're a prisoner?" Chavonne said.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." Robin explained. He turned into a muscle-bound god and rose to the cosmos.

"PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWER!" Robin said his voice booming. He shrunk down into the lamp. "Itty bitty living space" Robin said in a tiny voice.

"Robin, that's terrible." Chavonne said. "I had no idea."

Robin slowly came out of the lamp.

"But, oh-to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? "Robin said disappearing and reappearing with his arms crossed.

"Poof! What do you need?" Genie said reappearing near Chavonne.

"Poof! What do you need?" Robin said reappearing and grabbing Chavonne by the shoulders.

"To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in the entire world!" Robin said out of breath.

"But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the salsa." Robin said, getting a grip of himself.

"Why not?" asked Chavonne.

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened." Robin explained.

Chavonne thought for a moment. "I'll do it. I'll set you free." Chavonne said.

Robin gave her a look. "Uh huh, right. Whoop!" Robin said, turning his head into Pinocchio's.

Chavonne pushed the nose in, turning Robin back to normal.

"No, really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." Chavonne said holding out her hand.

Robin eyed her suspiciously. He shook the hand. "Well, here's hopin'."

Robin changed the topic. "O.K. Let's make some magic!" he said, turning into a magician. "So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?"

"Well, there's this boy..." Chavonne started to say.

"Eehhhh! Wrong!" Robin said. A heart with an "x" slashed through it appeared on his chest. "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" Robin said knocking on Chavonne's head.

"Oh, but Robin. He's smart and fun and..." Chavonne started to say.

"Handsome?" asked Robin.

"A techno-geek?" Bumble Bee guessed.

"Gorgeous!" Chavonne said. "He's got these eyes that just...and this beret, wow...and his smile." Chavonne said.

There was a puff of smoke. Robin, Carpet, and Bumble Bee were all in a Parisian cafe.

"Ami. C'est l'amour." Robin said.

Chavonne continued, "But he's the prince. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a…" suddenly, Chavonne got an idea.

"-hey, can you make me a princess?" Chavonne asked.

Robin pulled out a book with the words "ROYAL COOKBOOK" on the cover. "Okay, let's see here. Uh, King Crab, Kingdom Hearts, King of Spades, Queen of Hearts..." Robin muttered while flipping through the pages.

"Caesar's salad?" Robin said as an arm with a dagger popped out of the book and tried to stab him.

"Et tu, Brutus?" Robin said as he resumed flipping through the book.

"Ah, to make a princess." Robin said finding the page he was looking for. He slammed the book shut and looked at Chavonne slyly.

"Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

"Robin, I wish I was a princess." Chavonne said.

"All right!" Robin said happily.

"Woof woof woof woof!" he said briefly turning into Arsenio Hall. Robin then turned into a fashion designer.

"First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches-what are we trying to say-beggar? No! Let's work with me here! "Robin said taking Chavonne's measurements.

Robin wrapped the measuring tape around Chavonne and then released it. Chavonne whirled around. When she stopped, she was in a royal princess's outfit and in human form. (Think Jasmine but black with white accents)

"I like it, muy bonito! Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation." Robin said.

He spotted Bumble Bee.

"Excuse me, bug girl! Aqui, over here!" Robin said to Bumble Bee.

Bee didn't like where this was going. She hid behind Carpet. Robin zapped the poor metahuman. Bee levitated over. Robin had created a game show stage. Chavonne was at a podium with her name on it. Robin wore a plaid jacket, held a microphone, and was wearing a black toupee.

"Here she comes, and what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Ghostopilous, than riding your very own brand new camel!" Robin said. A door with Robin on it opened and revealed an ornery-looking camel with Bumble Bee's wings.

"Watch out, it spits!" Robin said as Bumble Bee spat on cue.

Robin wasn't too sure about this choice.

"Mmm, not enough." Robin said clapping his hands together. Bee turned into a white horse.

"Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?" Robin said, absentmindedly clapping his hands together. Bumble Bee turned into a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, a '57 Cadillac, and then back to normal. Robin figured it out.

"Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!" Robin said zapping the poor girl. Bumble Bee turned it an elephant with her wings.

"Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!" Robin said. Bee looked at her reflection in a pool of water. The former metahuman screamed and jumped into a tree. The tree bent over from the weight.

"Bumble Bee. Wow, look at you!" said Chavonne.

"Next, we need a servant." Robin said tapping his chin.

His face then lit up and he poofed up Sabrina the human-fairy hybrid who was strapped down onto a conveyor belt and headed towards a large machine that said "ACME BEAUTIFICATION MACHINE 900" on the side. "What happened." She said then took a look around.

"Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this!" Sabrina said as she entered the machine. There was a flash of light and Sabrina screamed. The machine spit her out. She now wore a pink dress and she was wearing so much perfume a flower shop smelled less fragrant.

"She's got the outfit, she's got the elephant, she's got the servant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban kid; because we're gonna make you a star!" Robin said cracking his knuckles.

Zaps, Poofs, and flashes of colours came from the oasis. Ghostopilous was in for one big arrival it would never forget.

_Back on set…._

"Great job people let's take a break then we'll continue." Chavonnie said as she went toward the wardrobe room.

'What's she doing?' I thought but I shook it off.

Soon the break was done and Chavonnie came out of the dressing rooms dressed as a juggler. Everyone went slack jawed at her. Some of the boys were even drooling.

"So I take it you'll be doing the next scene with us then?" Raven asked her while dressed as a bell ringer.

Chavonnie nodded and got into position.

"All right people. Lights. Camera. Action." Chavonnie said and with that we went to work.

_Back in the movie…_

Danny was in his throne room. He had all his miniature people stacked like Jenga pieces. He had finally stacked the last one, when Slade burst into the room with Sam in human form, sending the figures crashing down.

"Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your friend." Slade said pulling out a scroll.

"Oh, really?" Danny said, clearly interested but even more interested in Sam.

"Right here. 'If the prince has not chosen a wife by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for him." Slade said reading the scroll.

"But Tucker hated all those suitors!" Danny said while drooling at Sam. Sam backed away. "How could I choose someone he hates?" Danny said.

"Not to worry, my liege. There is more. If, in the event a suitable princess cannot be found, a prince must then be wed to...hmm...interesting." Slade said.

"What? Who?" Danny said.

"The royal vizier's daughter if he has one! Why, that would be...my little girl Samantha here!" Slade said with fake shock.

Sam glared at Slade for using her full name.

"Why, I thought the law says that only a princess can marry a prince, I'm quite sure." Danny said confused.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." Slade said using his staff to hypnotize Danny.

"Yes...desperate measures..." Danny repeated.

"You will order the prince to marry my daughter." Slade said.

"I...will order...the prince...to..." Danny started to say. "...but she's too hot for him!" he said the spell temporarily breaking.

Slade was losing his patience. "The prince will marry her!" Slade said getting the staff in Danny's face.

"The prince will marry..." Danny started to say. Suddenly, all three of them heard a loud trumpet fanfare. The ground started to shake in rhythm.

"What? What is that? That music! Ha ha ha. Slade, Samantha, you must come and see this!" Danny said running to the balcony.

A parade was going on in the streets of Ghostopilous. Apparently, the rhythmic ground shaking was caused by a herd of brontosaurs. This was not all that was in the parade. There were flag twirling Kataras, Juggling Chavonnie26s, Fire blowing Human Jakes, Bell ringing Ravens, Sword twirling Beastboys, Acrobatic Sokkas, boys twirling colourful cloths, and many other things. Leading the procession was Robin dressed in a high school marching band uniform. As the fanfare gave way, the paraders started to sing:

Flag twirling Kataras: _Make way for princess Voni!_

(People stop what they are doing and watch the parade)

Fire Breathing Jakes: _Say hey! It's princess Voni!_

(Robin appears in the crowd)

Robin: _Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar_

_Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star_

_Now come, be the first on the block to meet her eye!_

(The brontosaurs blow the trumpets hanging from their necks.)

Robin: _Make way, here she comes,_

_Ring bells, Bang the drums._

(As Robin sings this, he makes sound effects using various pots and pans. He then jumps into The Lunch Lady's arms.)

Robin: _You're gonna love this gal!_

(Two brontosaurs part revealing Bumble Bee marching behind them. Sabrina and Carpet is flying next to the elephant. Peacocks on Bumble Bee fold their tail feathers revealing Chavonne in her princess outfit.)

Robin: _Princess Voni, fabulous she, Voni Ababwa!_

_Genuflect, show some respect! Down on one knee!_

(Robin pulls a rug out from under Skulker, Jinx, and Mammoth, making them bow. Bumble Bee tips her fez to the guards.)

Robin: _Now try your best to stay calm!_

(Danny is tapping his toes to the music.)

Robin: _Brush up your Sunday Salaam!_

(Sam starts to dance. Slade glares and Sam stops sheepishly.)

Robin: _Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!_

(Robin runs behind a row of girls, scooping them up into a tower of women, Chavonne shakes their hands.)

Robin: _Princess Voni, mighty is she, Voni Ababwa!_

(The girls all fall on top of Chavonne. Robin secretly zaps Chavonne. Chavonne gains even more super strength and picks up all the girls.)

Robin: _Strong as ten regular women, definitely!_

(Robin turns into an old man and starts to spread gossip among the citizens. He tells this next line to Lao Shi and Batman.)

Robin: _She beat the galloping hordes!_

(Robin turns into a little kid, complete with a tuft of hair, eyelashes, and a single tooth. He tells this next line to Kid Flash, Speedy and Aqualad who had gotten better.)

Robin: _A hundred bad guys with swords!_

(Robin turns into a middle aged man with a black beard. He says this next line to Dr Drakken and Shego.)

Robin: _Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, princess Voni!_

(Tucker comes out to his balcony to watch)

Acrobatic Sokkas: _She's got seventy-five golden camels!_

(Robin turns into a parade reporter. He is parodying the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.)

Robin: Don't they look lovely, June?

Cloth-Twirling Boys: _Purple peacocks, she's got fifty-three!_

(Robin pops in again, this time wearing a blond wig, fur coat, and lipstick.)

Robin: Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers.

(A big gorilla parade balloon appears, being held by a group of Far Frozen Yetis.)

Robin: _When it comes to exotic-type mammals..._

(Robin turns into a tiger and says this line to the three urchins.)

Robin: _Has she got a zoo?_

(He turns into a goat.)

Robin: _I'm telling you,_

(He disappears.)

Sword Twirling Beastboys: _It's a world-class menagerie!_

(Robin reappeared in the harem balcony, as a large man.)

Robin: _PRINCESS VONI! Beautiful is she, Voni Ababwa!_

(As Robin sings, the harem boys gossip about Chavonne in distinct Long Island accents)

Robin: _That physique! How can I speak, weak at the knee!_

(As Robin sings this, Robin zaps Chavonne again, tightening her outfit at her curves.)

(Tucker rolls his eyes, thinking that Chavonne is just, another rich, selfish princess)

Robin: _Well get on out into that square!_

_Adjust your turban and prepare_

_To gawk and grovel and stare at princess Voni!_

(Tucker scoffs and walks back into his room.)

(The parade starts coming to the palace. Bumble Bee swings her head majestically.)

Bell Ringing Ravens: _She's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!_

(Skulker, Jinx, and Mammoth dance and sing this next line.)

Guards: _She's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!_

Balloon holding Yetis: _And to view them, she charges no fee!_

(Chavonne throws gold coins to the crowd.)

Crowd: _She's generous, so generous!_

(As the parade reaches the palace stairs, they start to walk up. It's a miracle that the stairs can hold all the weight.)

Juggling Chavonnie26s: _She's got slaves, she's got servants and flunkies_

All Paraders: _Proud to work for her! They bow to her whim love serving her_

(Danny rushes to the doors.)

Paraders: _They're just lousy with loyalty to Voni! _

(Danny tries to open the doors.)

Paraders: _Princess Voni..._

(Slade and Sam block the doors. They feel a rumble. Slade turns around. The parade bursts into the room, crushing Slade and Sam behind one door.)

Paraders: _PRINCESS VONI! Amorous she! Voni Ababwa!_

(Robin slides down Bumble Bee's trunk and puts his arm around Danny.)

Robin: _Heard your prince was a sight, handsome to see!_

(Slade pushes the door away. Slade and Sam are smashed into the wall. Sam looks like road kill and Slade looks like he's going to bite someone's head off.)

Robin: _And that, good people, is why, she got dolled up and dropped by_

(As Robin sings this, he points to the parade.)

Paraders: _With sixty elephants, llamas galore_

_With her bears and lions_

_A brass band and more _

_Her forty fakirs_

_Her cooks and bakers_

_Her birds that warble on key!_

_Make way for princess... Voni!_

(On this last line, Sabrina and Carpet fly down to Danny, with Chavonne standing on the carpet. Slade tries to push the parade back outside. The entire parade and Robin goes back inside the lamp. As the music stops, Slade finally gets the doors shut. He's braced against them and looks very exhausted and annoyed.)

"Splendid, absolutely marvellous." Danny said clapping.

"Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your best friend's hand in marriage." Chavonne said with a slight echo in her voice.

"Princess Voni Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you." Danny said shaking Chavonne's hand.

"This is my royal vizier, Slade. He's delighted too." Danny said, mentioning to a very angry looking Slade with Sam standing next to him.

"Ecstatic." Slade said sarcastically.

"I'm afraid Princess Abooboo," Slade started to say.

"Ababwa." Chavonne said, correcting him.

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-" Slade tried to say again.

"My word." Danny said looking at Carpet and Sabrina with her wings. "I've never seen anything like this before." Danny said pulling one of Sabrina's wings. Sabrina pulled Danny's ear in return. "This is quite a remarkable device." Danny said laughing.

Sabrina was insulted. "Device?! I'm no device! I'm a living breathing –"Sabrina said, before Chavonne covered the hybrid's mouth. The fairy stopped talking.

"I don't suppose I might..." Danny said.

"Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me." Chavonne said helping Danny onto Carpet's back.

Slade slammed his foot down on Carpet.

"Sire, I must advise against this." Slade said.

"Oh, loosen up, Slade. Learn to have a little fun." Danny said kicking away Slade's foot. Carpet flew off. Carpet flew through the room. He performed loops, dive bombs, air barrels, etc.

While this was going on, Slade was getting suspicious of Chavonne.

"Just where did you say you were from?" Slade said.

"Oh, much farther than you've travelled, I'm sure." Chavonne said smiling. Slade did not return the smile.

"Try me." Slade said.

Meanwhile, Sam was trying to duck out of Carpet's way. "Look out, Sammykins!" Danny said laughing.

"Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug!" Sam said looking back and was hit as the rug came back sending her into a pillar. She hit the floor.

Little sultans on carpets buzzed around her head chanting "Have a cracker".

"Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Slade, watch this!" Danny said performing a ten point landing.

"Spectacular, your highness." Slade said dryly.

Carpet was so dizzy, that he could barely crawl.

"Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." Danny said running up to Chavonne. "This is a very impressive youth. And a princess as well." Danny said. He whispered to Slade, "If we're lucky, your daughter won't have to marry Tucker after all. So can I have her number?"

Slade took the sultan aside. "I don't trust her, sire." Slade said desperately.

"Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Slade, I'm an excellent judge of character." Danny said sternly.

"Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!" Sam said, brushing dust off her.

At that moment, Tucker walked into the room. Nobody noticed him.

"Tuck will like this one!" Danny said.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Prince Tuck!" Chavonne said.

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Tucker's behalf." Slade said.

This made Tucker angry.

"This girl is no different than the others. What makes her think she is worthy of the prince?" Slade hissed in Chavonne's face.

"Your majesty, I am Princess Voni Ababwa!" Chavonne said, pricking Slade's beard. It sprang in all directions. Slade fixed it without looking. "Just let him meet me. I will win your prince's heart." Chavonne said.

"How dare you!" Tucker shouted. Slade, Sam, Chavonne and Danny looked surprised. They pretended to be innocent. Danny looked down at his feet. Chavonne whistled, looking in a different direction. Slade and Sam banged their arms against their legs.

"All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" he said storming out of the room.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Princess Voni. Just give Tuck time to cool down." Danny said as he and Chavonne exited.

Slade looked angrier than a taunted rhino. His right index finger glowed bright red. "I think it's time to say good bye to Princess Abooboo." he said snarling.

Later that night, Chavonne paced back and forth in the courtyard. "What am I going to do? Tucker won't even let me talk to him. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid princess wish." she said panicking.

Bumble Bee was trying to eat a banana. She accidentally smashed it to a pulp. She threw it on a pile of smashed bananas. "It's no wonder why there are only two species of elephants left in the world." she grumbled.

Robin and Sabrina were playing chess. "Move!" Robin said impatiently. The half fairy did, and knocked away Robin's last piece.

"Checkmate." the girl said smiling. Robin's jaw dropped.

"That's a good move." Robin admitted. He turned into Rodney Dangerfield and said "I can't believe it, I lost to a half-bug hybrid." Robin Dangerfield said.

"Hey I'm half fairy not half bug!" Sabrina said indignantly.

"Robin. I need help!" Chavonne called. Robin appeared as Jack Nicholson.

"All right, ghosty, here's the deal. You wanna court the little guy, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?" said Robin Nicholshon.

"What?" said Chavonne. All these impressions were going over her head.

Robin made a chalkboard appear. As he said a word, he pointed at the chalkboard, making the word appear.

"Tell...him... The...TRUTH!" Robin said. He flipped the chalkboard over to reveal the word "Truth" in large casino letters.

Chavonne walked through the chalkboard, making it disappear.

"No way! If Tucker found out I was really some crummy street rat, he'd laugh at me." Chavonne said.

Her tiara turned into a lampshade with Robin's face on it.

"A man appreciates a woman who can make her laugh!" Robin said trying to cheer Chavonne up. Chavonne pulled the chain, turning Robin back to normal. Robin handed her the tiara.

"Chavonne, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself." Robin said seriously.

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'm gonna go see him. I gotta be smooth, cool, and confident. How do I look?" Chavonne asked.

"Like a princess." Robin said sadly.

Chavonne rode up to Tucker's balcony on Carpet. He was on his bed sighing. Next to him was Valarie still as a tiger.

"Prince Tucker?" Chavonne asked from a distance. Valarie looked up and growled.

"Who's there?" Tucker asked.

"It's me-Princess Voni." Chavonne said making her voice gain the echo effect. "Princess Voni Ababwa."

"I do not want to see you." Tucker said.

"No, no, please prince. Give me a chance." Valarie growled and advanced towards Chavonne.

"Just leave me alone." Tucker said.

Valarie jumped and swiped at Chavonne's arm. But she dodged

From below, Robin and Sabrina watched. "How's our girl doing?" Robin said loudly. Sabrina who was silently watching cut her neck with her finger.

Robin stopped talking.

As Chavonne tried to get the giant tiger away from her, Tucker eyed Chavonne suspiciously.

"Wait, wait. Do I know you?" Tucker said.

Chavonne quickly put her tiara back on. "Uh, no, no." she said quickly.

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace." Tucker said.

Chavonne started to sweat.

"The marketplace?" Chavonne said as a bee buzzed around her head.

"I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met." Chavonne said.

Tucker and Valarie shared a look. They weren't buying it.

"No, I guess not." Tucker said.

The bee appeared again. It was a miniature Robin, dressed in a bee costume.

"Enough about you. Talk about him! He's smart, fun, the beret, the eyes. Anything-pick a feature!" The "Robin" bee said.

"Um, Prince Tucker? You're very..." Chavonne started to say.

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" Robin said.

"Punctual!" Chavonne finally said.

"Punctual?" Tucker said.

"Sorry." Robin said.

"Handsome." Chavonne said, correcting herself.

"Nice recovery." Robin said.

"I'm rich too, you know." Tucker said smiling.

"Yeah." said Chavonne.

"The best friend of a sultan." Tucker said, walking towards Chavonne.

"I know." Chavonne said getting nervous.

Tucker was now practically in her face. "A fine prize for any princess to marry." he said.

"Uh, right. Right. A princess like me." she said.

"Warning! Warning!" Robin said, buzzing in Chavonne's ear.

"Right, a princess like you. And every other stuffed dress, swaggering, peahen I've met!" Tucker said, pulling down Chavonne's tiara over her eyes.

Robin imitated a pilot making a crash landing. "Mayday! Mayday!" the genie shouted.

"Just go jump off a balcony!" Tucker said walking away.

"Stop him! Stop him! Do you want me to sting him?" Robin asked.

"Buzz off!" Chavonne said.

"Okay, fine. But remember-bee yourself!" Robin said going back to the lamp.

"Yeah right." Chavonne said.

"What!?" Tucker said.

"Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won." Chavonne said. "You should be free to make your own choice."

Tucker and Valarie looked confused.

"I'll go now." Chavonne said. She jumped off the balcony.

"No!" Tucker shouted.

"What?" she said, her head popping out from behind the edge.

"How-how are you doing that?" Tucker said, clearly amazed.

Chavonne and Carpet rose up into view.

"A flying carpet is a very remarkable creature." Chavonne said.

"It's lovely." Tucker said looking over carpet somehow missing Sabrina who was hanging on for dear life to the bottom.

"You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world." Chavonne said.

"Is it safe?" Tucker said, staring at the carpet.

"Sure. Do you trust me?" Chavonne asked.

"What?" Tucker said, remembering that sentence from a few days before.

"Do you trust me?" Chavonne said, holding out her hand exactly like before.

"Yes!" he said smiling.

Chavonne took his hand and helped him onto Carpet.

"Hang on!" Chavonne said as they zoomed off quickly. The speed knocked both of them into a sitting position and caused Sabrina to almost vomit. Tucker looked down and gasped as they flew over the palace walls. Music started out of nowhere. Chavonne started to sing as they reached the clouds.

Chavonne: _I can show you the world..._

_Shining, shimmering, splendid._

_Tell me, prince, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

(Carpet zooms down low enough and Chavonne picks a flower from a windowsill. She hands it to Tucker.)

Chavonne: _I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride!_

(They flew into the sky, above the clouds.)

Chavonne: _A whole new world!_

_A new fantastic point of view!_

_No one to tell us no,_

_Or where to go,_

_Or say where only dreaming..._

Tucker:_ A whole new world!_

_A dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here,_

_Its crystal clear!_

_Now that I'm in a whole new world with you!_

Chavonne and Tucker: _Now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

(They fly into a migrating flock of storks.)

Tucker: _Unbelievable sights!_ (One stork looks over and sees the quartet. It shrieks.)

_Indescribable feeling!_

_Soaring, tumbling, and freewheeling_

_through an endless diamond sky!_

_A whole new world!_

Chavonne: _Don't you dare close your eyes._

(They fly into the middle of a herd of horses galloping. Tucker pets a foal on the head.)

Tucker: _A hundred thousand things to see!_

Chavonne: _Hold your breath- it gets better!_

Tucker: _I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far, _

_I can't go back to where I used to be!_

Chavonne: _A whole new world._

Tucker: _Every turn a surprise_

Chavonne: _With new horizons to pursue_

Tucker: _Every moment red-letter_

(As they sing these lines, they pass a human Robin, who's carving a statue of Princess Blackfire. He turns to look, not watching what he's doing. He accidentally chips off Blackfire's nose. The princess runs out and starts yelling at the sidekick.)

Both: _I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you._

(They fly low past an apple tree. Chavonne picks it and hands it to Tucker, exactly the way she did before. Tucker smiles.)

Both: _A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

Chavonne: _A thrilling chase._

Tucker: _A wondrous place_

Both: _For you and me..._

(As the song ends, they hold hands as Carpet flies off into the distance.)

Later, they sat on a roof and watched fireworks in China.

"It's all so magical." Tucker said.

"Yeah." said Chavonne.

Sabrina who had followed them the entire way there rolled her eyes. "This is way too cliché." the hybrid thought.

Tucker decided to burst the bubble. "It's a shame Bumble Bee had to miss this." he said innocently.

"Nah. She hates fireworks." Chavonne said.

Sabrina's head perked up. She made a slashing motion across her neck with her finger, signalling Chavonne to stop talking from her hiding place under carpet.

"She doesn't really like flying either even though she has wings. Or avocados. Or rock and roll." Chavonne said. She realized her mistake. "That is...oh no!" she said. Sabrina slapped her forehead.

"You are the girl from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me? And how were you able to change your hair and eye colour "Tucker said. He pulled her tiara down.

"Tuck, I'm sorry." Chavonne said.

"Did you think I was stupid?" Tucker said angrily.

"No!" Chavonne said.

"That I wouldn't figure it out?" he said.

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant." Chavonne said looking at Sabrina for support.

"Just tell him the truth." the half fairy said plainly.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!" Tucker demanded.

"The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life." Chavonne said.

"Oy vey." The hybrid muttered sadly.

"But I really am a princess!" Chavonne said.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Tucker said.

"Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?" Chavonne said.

"Not that strange." Tucker said. He then cuddled with her.

Sabrina looked puzzled. She tried to remember if she ever changed her mood that fast when she was fully human.

Sabrina closed her eyes. "Ah. To be fully human again." she thought.

Later, they returned to his balcony.

"Good night, my beautiful princess." Tucker said.

"Sleep well, prince." Chavonne said. They leaned in for a kiss. Sabrina decided to spice things up. She bumped Carpet who bumped Chavonne, causing Chavonne and Tucker to kiss sooner than expected. Tucker walked back to his room. He turned and winked, before entering the room.

"Yes!" Chavonne said, falling back on Carpet. They slowly went back down to the courtyard.

"For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right." Chavonne said. Suddenly, four sets of hands grabbed her.

She tried to shout for help, but a gag was tied around her mouth. She looked for Bumble Bee. She then saw the elephant hanging in a net. Carpet and Sabrina were tied to a tree by a guard. Chavonne's arms and legs were chained to her body. Chavonne looked up to see Slade and Sam still in human form, the former was holding his staff.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Princess Abooboo." Slade said. As he walked away, he told the guards "Make sure she's never found."

A guard hit Chavonne on the head, and Chavonne fell unconscious. She was thrown off a cliff into an ocean. Chavonne regained consciousness and realized she was tied down to a large boulder. She hit the bottom and passed out. The lamp fell out of her pants pocket and rubbed against her hands. Robin came out in a towel and shower cap. He had a bath brush and a rubber ducky.

"Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub of the lamp." Robin said squeaking his rubber ducky. He saw Chavonne.

"Kid, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Robin I want you to save my life." Got it? Okay. C'mon Chavonne!" Robin said shaking Chavonne. Chavonne's head moved as if nodding.

"Close enough." Robin said turning into a submarine.

"Awooga! Awooga!" Robin said imitating a siren. As they rocketed to the surface, he said various things in German. They reached the surface and Chavonne woke up coughing.

"Thanks, Robin." she said hugging the genie.

"I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid." Robin admitted. As they flew back to Ghostopilous, Robin said "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

Meanwhile, Tucker was in his room working on his PDA and humming "A Whole New World". Suddenly, Danny came into the room with his eyes glowing red.

"Tucker!" Danny said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, bro-I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy." Tucker said happily.

"You should be, Tucker. I have chosen a wife for you." Danny said.

"What?" Tucker said. The other door opened revealing Slade and Sam who was still human smiling sinisterly. Slade had with him his staff.

"You will wed Slade's daughter Samantha." Danny said. Tucker gasped.

"You're speechless for once I see. A fine quality I hope you intend on keeping." Slade said.

"Danny, I choose Princess Voni!" Tucker said, running towards Danny.

"Princess Voni left!" Slade said.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Slade!" Chavonne said, appearing on the balcony.

"Princess Voni!" Tucker said.

"You!" Slade snarled.

"How in the he-" Sam started to say.

"Tell them the truth, Slade! You tried to have me killed." Chavonne said, getting in the vizier's face and cutting Sam off.

"What? Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. She is obviously lying." Slade said bringing the staff closer to Danny.

"Obviously...lying." Danny repeated. Chavonne suddenly noticed the snake staff's eyes were glowing.

"Bro, what's wrong with you?" Tucker said.

"I know!" Chavonne said grabbing the staff from Slade and throwing it on the floor.

"NOOO!" Slade said, as it was destroyed.

The spell on Danny ended. "Oh, oh, oh my!" said the confused Sultan.

"Your highness, Slade's been controlling you with this!" Chavonne said handing Danny the broken staff.

"What? Slade? You, you traitor!" Danny shouted, finally taking control of his life.

"Your majesty, all of this can be explained." Slade said as Chavonne, Tucker, and Danny advanced on him.

"Guards! Guards!" Danny shouted.

"Well, that's it-we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead." Sam said, as she transformed back into her bird form.

Slade suddenly saw the lamp in Chavonne's pocket. He made a grab for it, but was grabbed by two guards.

"Arrest Slade at once." Danny said.

"This is not done yet, girl!" Slade shouted at Chavonne.

Slade then took out a small ball that he slammed it down into the floor, causing a big explosion. Chavonne ran to grab Slade, but the vizier and bird was gone.

"Find him, search everywhere!" Danny shouted.

"Tucker, are you all right?" Chavonne asked.

"Yes." Tucker said. They leaned in to kiss, but Danny barged between them.

"Slade, my most trusted counsellor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever-" Danny started to say. He then saw Tucker and Chavonne in each other's arms. Danny was happy.

"Can it be true? My best friend since forever has finally chosen a suitor?" Danny asked. Tucker nodded.

"Ha ha! Praise Allah! You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my girl, you will be sultana! And I can get back to my normal life and never have to wear this stupid turban again!" Danny said while throwing said turban into the air and doing the conga line with some of the guards.

"Sultana?" Chavonne said.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Danny said happily while almost floating in joy of never having to see the sultan's turban again.

As Tucker and Chavonne hugged, Chavonne looked concerned.

Meanwhile, Slade and Sam burst into Slade's secret lab. As Sam started to panic, Slade leaned against the door with the biggest grin he had ever smiled.

"We gotta get outta here! We gotta get- I gotta start packing, your highness. Only essentials." Sam said as she started throwing stuff into a bag.

"Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives." The bird said as she threw weapons into the bag.

"Maybe a hand grenade, okay two hand grenades, but no more than that. The tongue depressor, I like it, I don't know why. The gum massager. Socks, cough drops, mace, and how about this picture of us? I think I'm making a funny face." The bird rambled on.

As she said the last line, she made a weird face. Meanwhile, Slade was laughing like a lunatic. Maybe, even more.

"Oh, boy-he's lost it. He's cracked." the bird said. She started knocking Slade's forehead. "Hello? Slade? Slade? Get a grip, Slade!" Sam said.

Slade suddenly grabbed Sam's neck. "Good grip!" the bird croaked out.

"Princess Voni is nothing more than that ragged urchin Chavonne. She has the lamp, Sam." Slade hissed. As he said each word, his grip became tighter.

"Why that miserable little-" Sam growled. Slade's grip became even tighter.

"But you are going to relieve her of it!" Slade said.

"Me?!" the bird coughed out obviously confused and a little bit worried.

Meanwhile, Chavonne was in her own room in the palace. She was very sad.

"Sultana? They want me to be sultana?" Chavonne said.

Robin came out of his lamp.

"Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" Robin said. He turned into a one man band and started to loudly play "Starts and Stripes Forever." Chavonne walked away with her head hung. Robin stopped. He turned into a game show host again.

"Chavonne, you've just won the heart of the prince. What are you gonna do next?" Robin said. He made a Mickey Mouse hat appear on Chavonne's hat. Chavonne threw it off. Robin looked confused. He put on reading glasses and flew over to Chavonne. He held a script. It was labelled Chavonneladdin.

"Your line is: I am going to free the handsome "Robin" genie." he said whispering to Chavonne.

"Robin...I can't." Chavonne said sadly.

"Sure you can. You just go: Robin, I wish you free." Robin said using Chavonne as a ventriloquist's dummy.

Chavonne pulled away. "I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry-I really am. But they want to make me sultana-no! They want to make Princess Voni sultana. Without you, I'm just Chavonne."

"But Vonz, you've won!" Robin said.

"Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a princess?" Chavonne said. "What if Tucker finds out? I'll lose him. Robin, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free."

Robin looked both hurt and angry. "Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out." Robin said sarcastically. "Now, if you'll excuse me, master." Robin said with a sneer. He went back inside the lamp.

"Robin, I'm really sorry." Chavonne said. A tongue came out of the lamp and gave her a raspberry. "Well, fine. Then just stay in there!" Chavonne said slamming a pillow on top of the lamp. She looked up to see Sabrina, Carpet and Bumble Bee staring from outside the window. They saw the whole thing.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS LOOKING AT?!" Chavonne shouted.

Carpet and Sabrina looked hurt. Bumble Bee looked furious. "Come Sabrina, Carpet." The former meta-human said.

"I guess there's no room for us in Chavonne's world anymore. Oh and when you see my best friend come and tell me because you're not her" Meta turned elephant said stomping off. A single tear rolled from the elephant's eye. Sabrina and Carpet slowly walked away.

"Look, I-I'm sorry. Wait, Bumble Bee- wait-I'm sorry, I didn't—Sabrina, Carpet, wait, c'mon." Chavonne said. Her friends didn't come back.

Chavonne sighed. "What am I doing? Robin's right-I gotta tell Tucker the truth."

"Voni, oh Voni-will you come here?" Tucker called from a distance.

"Well, here goes." Chavonne said putting on her tiara. She walked out into the garden. "Tucker? Where are you?"

Unbeknown to Chavonne, Sam was wearing a fake beak, and standing on stilts to blend in with the other flamingos. She was the one who was calling Chavonne.

"In the menagerie, hurry." Sam said in Tucker's voice.

"I'm coming." Chavonne said. She ran past Sam, not noticing her.

Sam laughed. She turned and found a flamingo staring her in the face. The flamingo thought Sam was a male flamingo which was surprising since she was entirely black with the exception of her purple feet, eyes and beak.

"Ya got a problem, pinky?" the crow said. She swept the bird's feet from under it. Sam ran into the palace. She found the lamp under the pillow.

"Boy, Slade's gonna be happy to see you!" Sam said. He imitated Slade's voice.

"Excellent work, Sam!" Sam mimed. Sam talked normally.

"Ah, go on." Her voice turned back to Slade's.

"No, really-on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!" Sam flew away with the lamp, still pretending that Slade was praising her.

"Ah, Slade-you're too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing." Sam said.

Meanwhile, Danny made an announcement to the people of Ghostopilous. "People of Ghostopilous, My best friend has finally chosen a suitor!" he said.

Tucker was peeking from behind the curtain. Chavonne came running up to him.

"Tucker?" Chavonne said. He whirled around.

"Voni, where have you been?" he said.

"There's something I've got to tell you." Chavonne started to say.

"The whole kingdom has turned out for Danny's announcement!" Tucker said.

"No! But Tucker, listen to me, please!" Chavonne said.

"Good luck." he said pushing her through the curtain. She was now next to the temporary sultan.

"...Voni Ababwa!" Danny said, finishing his speech.

"Oh, boy!" Chavonne said, realizing how large the crowd was. The crowd cheered.

From above, Slade and Sam watched in Slade's tower. "Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak." Sam said.

"Let them cheer." Slade said, rubbing the lamp.

Robin came out; he did not notice either of them.

"You know Chavonne, I'm getting reallyyyyyy-" Robin started to say. He turned around and saw Slade. "-I don't think you're her." Robin said. Robin checked a "Chavonneladdin" playbill. "Tonight, the role of Chavonne will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man."

"I am your master now." Slade said. He threw Robin to the ground and put his foot on the genie's face.

"I was afraid of that." Robin said.

"Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as sultan!" Slade shouted.

Dark clouds started to circle the palace. The roof tore off and Chavonne and Danny went intangible.

"Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on?" Danny said. His hat started to lift off his head. He grabbed it, but his whole body lifted up. His clothes tore off his body, leaving him in his polka-dot boxer shorts. The clothes flew on to Slade and mixed together to make a sultan's outfit. Slade laughed.

"Slade, you vile betrayer." Danny said angrily.

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you." Sam corrected. The bird was wearing her own mini-tiara.

"Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that!" Chavonne said. She pulled out her pockets and found them empty.

"The lamp!" Chavonne said.

"Finders-keepers, Abooboo." Slade said.

Suddenly, Chavonne heard the citizens scream and point. He turned to see Robin. Robin was about the size of Godzilla compared to Godzilla. As the people ran away, Robinzilla picked up the palace and tore it from the ground. Chavonne whistled for Carpet. Carpet was sitting on a rock. He turned around to tell Chavonne off, but saw Robin. He flew to Chavonne and they flew up to stop Robin.

"Robin! No!" Chavonne shouted.

"Sorry, kid-I got a new master now." Robin said sadly. He put the palace on the top of a high mountain.

"Slade, I order you to stop!" Danny shouted.

"There's a new order now-my order! Finally, you will bow to me!" Slade said.

Danny frantically started bowing. Tucker stopped him. "We'll never bow to you!" he shouted.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sam said rolling her eyes.

"If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" Slade shouted. He turned to Robin. "Genie, my second wish-I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Slade said.

Robin extended his hand, regretfully. Chavonne tried to stop him, but a lightning bolt shot out of his hand and zapped Slade. Slade started to glow and changed back to his original form. He had new staff.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Ghostopilous welcome for Sorcerer Slade!" Sam said.

Slade floated back down. "Now where were we? Ah, yes-abject humiliation!" he said, zapping Tucker and Danny. They both bowed against their will. Valarie came running in in her red huntress suit but still as a tiger and ran at Slade. Slade zapped the tiger and turned her into a pussy cat.

"Oh Prince!" Slade said to Tucker. "There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

"Slade! Get your hands off him!" Chavonne shouted.

She, Carpet and Sabrina flew at Slade. Slade zapped Chavonne and Carpet and Sabrina were knocked away. Slade started to sing:

Slade: _Princess Voni, yes, it is she, _

_But not as you know her!_

_Read my lips and come to grips with reality!_

(Slade brings Tucker and Chavonne closer in the air.)

Slade: _Yes, meet a blast from your past,_

_Whose lies were too good to last!_

_Say hello to your precious princess Voni!_

(On this last line, Slade zaps Chavonne back to normal)

Sam: _Or should we say Chavonne?_

Chavonne: _Tucker, I tried to tell you._

Slade: _So Voni, turns out to be merely Chavonne!_

_Just a con, need I go on?_

_Take it from me!_

(As Slade sings this, he zaps a charging Bumble Bee back to normal. He uses his powers to make Chavonne turn upside down.)

Slade: _Her personality flaws,_

_Give me adequate cause!_

(He slaps Chavonne)

Slade: _To send her packing on a one-way trip_

_So her prospects take a terminal dip,_

(He zaps Chavonne, Bumble Bee and Sabrina and they go flying into a palace tower. Carpet flies in after them.)

Slade: _Her assets frozen, the venue chosen_

_Is the ends of the earth- WHOOPEE!_

(Slade zaps the tower and it launches like a NASA space rocket.)

Slade: _So Long!_

Sam: _Good bye, see ya!_

Slade: _Ex-princess Voni!_

(As the last line is sung, Robin looks sadly at the tower as it blasts off into the distance. He hangs his head in shame.)

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!"Laughed Slade. Slade's evil shadow grew and covered Ghostopilous. Tucker and Danny huddled in a corner as Slade approached. All hope was lost. Ghostopilous was doomed.

_Back on set….._

"That was perfect people after lunch we'll finish the movie. We're almost there." Chavonnie26 said as she threw off the tarp covering the foods she brought in.

When everyone saw it I knew Vlad would have a lot of drool to clean up. Chavonnie had brought in both vegetarian food and enough meat to please even Cyborg. By the time everyone was done eating only the table was left.

"All right people let's get back to work. Lights. Camera. Action." Chavonnie said and we got back to work.

_Back to the movie…_

The tower crashed somewhere in the Himalayas. As Chavonne jumped out, she almost died from shock. Her clothes were designed for a hot, humid environment. As her lips turned blue and her eyelashes started to frost, she looked for her friends.

"Sabrina! Carpet! Bumble Bee! Where are you?!" Chavonne cried.

Suddenly, she saw a frozen pink wing sticking out from a pile of snow. Chavonne rapidly started digging. She came across Sabrina, Bumble Bee and Carpet, who were close to death.

"Oh, this is all my fault-I should have freed Robin when I had the chance." Chavonne said pitifully.

Later, Chavonne had built a fire and Bumble Bee and Carpet were huddled close to it. Sabrina came back.

"Did you find any food?" Chavonne asked.

The half fairy nodded. She pulled out a dead snow owl. Chavonne and Bumble Bee grimaced.

"What!" Sabrina said. "It had just died when I found it."

Later, as they ate the last of it, Chavonne started to feel very sad.

"Slade has won because of me. It's my fault that Tucker and everybody else in Ghostopilous are suffering. I've been living a lie. I should have told Tucker the truth when I had the chance. That princess was right. All I'm ever going to be is just a street rat." Chavonne said.

Chavonne looked up. She realized what she had to do.

"I'm going back." she said.

"What?" Sabrina said. "Are you crazy? Slade will kill you the moment he sees you."

"That's why you're coming to." Chavonne said.

"What?" The hybrid said again.

"Sabrina, this is our kingdom we're talking about. All our friends are in danger." Chavonne said.

"Count me in." Sabrina said.

"Me too." Bumble Bee said.

As they flew back to Ghostopilous, they didn't realize how difficult their mission was going to be.

Meanwhile, Red clouds swirled overhead the palace. Inside the palace, Slade was sitting on the throne and Danny was wearing a court jester's outfit and was tied to marionette strings. Sam was shoving crackers down the ex-sultan's throat.

"Puppet ruler wants a cracker? Here's your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots!" Sam said cruelly.

Tucker was standing next to Slade. He was dressed in a slave boy's outfit.

"Leave him alone!" Tucker shouted. Sam stopped for a second, and then continued.

Slade grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl he was holding. "It pains me to see you reduced to this, Tucker." he said taking a bite. "A strong desert fox such as yourself should be taught by the most powerful man in the world." Slade continued.

He waved his hand and a crown appeared out of nowhere. "What do you say, my boy? Why, with you as my apprentice..." he said offering him the crown.

"Never!" he said, grabbing a glass of wine and throwing it in his face.

"I'll teach you some respect!" he yelled.

He fell back as he raised his hand to slap him. He stopped.

"No. I have a better idea." He turned towards Robin. Robin was sitting on the edge of the balcony in foetal position. The poor genie was close to or already had a nervous breakdown.

"Genie, I have decided to make my final wish." Slade said. Robin turned around sadly.

"I wish for Prince Tuck to love me like a father." Slade said, smiling evilly.

Meanwhile, Chavonne, Sabrina, Bumble Bee, and Carpet raced towards the palace. Back at the palace, Robin had turned into Buckley again. "Ah, master- there are a few agendas, some quid pro quo-" Robin said.

"Don't talk back to me, you stupid traffic light coloured lout! You will do what I order you to do, slave!" Slade shouted. Tucker turned and saw Chavonne. His heart soared with the fact that she was alive. She motioned for him to play along.

He stood up and put the crown on him head. "Slade! I never realized how incredibly smart you are." he said while pretending to be impressed.

Robin's jaw dropped with shock.

"That's better." Slade said, rolling Robin's jaw back up like a curtain. "Now, tell me more about...myself." Slade said, walking over to Tucker.

"You're brave, well dressed..." he continued.

Chavonne, Sabrina and Bumble Bee jumped down from the window. Robin saw them. He was immediately pulled out of his gloom.

"Vonz! Vonz! Buddy! You're Alive!" Robin shouted. Chavonne shushed him and Robin closed his mouth shut, like a zipper. He flew over to Chavonne, Sabrina and Bumble Bee.

"Vonz, I can't help you!" Robin said. His head turned into Slade's who now wore his mask. "I work for senor psychopath, now." Robin said turning back to normal.

"Hey-I'm a street rat, remember?" Chavonne said, re-zipping Robin's mouth.

"I'll improvise." she said, sliding down a pile of treasure. Slade's back was to Chavonne.

"Go on." Slade said.

"And your beard...is so...twisted! I wish I could grow a beard like that" he said, putting his arm around Slade. He twisted his finger, but was actually signalling Chavonne to come closer. Sam finally spotted Chavonne.

"SLAD-" the crow started to say before Bumble Bee who had shrunk grabbed her and shut her beak. "Don't even think about." Bumble Bee said.

Tucker was saying more stuff to Slade, when a struggling Sam and Bumble Bee knocked over a bowl. He turned to look, but Tucker grabbed him and hugged him. Chavonne scrunched her face and stuck out her tongue in disgust. Sabrina looked like she was going to vomit. Bumble Bee and Sam's eyes bulged out of their heads.

"Yuck!" they said in unison. Robin fainted.

"That was-" Slade started to say. He then saw Chavonne's reflection in Tucker's crown. He whirled around.

"You!" he snarled. "How many times do I have to rekill you, girl?" he said, zapping Chavonne.

Tucker ran to stop him, but Slade knocked him down. Chavonne grabbed the staff and ran.

"Get the lamp." Chavonne shouted to Tucker. Tucker ran towards it. But, Slade recovered the staff and zapped Tucker. He was trapped in a giant hourglass.

"Ah, ah, ah, prince-Your time is up!" Slade said. Sand began to fall on top of him.

"Oh, nice shot, Slade!" Sam said. Bumble Bee punched the bird on top of her head. Sam fell unconscious.

Bumble Bee ran towards the lamp.

"Don't toy with me!" Slade shouted, zapping Bumble Bee. The metahuman turned into a toy version of herself.

"Bumble Bee!" Chavonne shouted.

Sabrina and Carpet zoomed towards Slade while singing the theme from the Superman movies. "Nymph and Carpet to the rescue!" the fairy hybrid said.

"You're a little hard-headed, aren't you girl?" Slade said, zapping Sabrina and Carpet.

They both turned to stone and crashed to the floor. They shattered into a million pieces.

"Sabrina! Carpet!" Chavonne shouted.

Chavonne rushed towards the lamp.

"Get my point?" Slade shouted as large swords appeared out of nowhere and dropped in a circle around Chavonne. Slade laughed evilly as Chavonne pulled a sword out and ran at Slade. "I'm just getting warmed up!" the former vizier said as he blew a ring of fire around Chavonne.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Chavonne said.

"A snake, am I?" Slade said hissing.

"Perhaps you'd like to see how ssssssnake-like I can be!" he said.

His teeth grew longer and his tongue became long and forked. His mask and staff disappeared. He reared up and turned into a 50ft long black and purple cobra. The ring of fire around Chavonne became part of Slade's body. Slade lunged at Chavonne, but she jumped out of the way.

On Slade's third try, Chavonne hit Slade with the sword. Slade roared.

Robin turned into four cheerleaders. "Rickem, rockem, rackem, and rake-stick that sword into that snake!"

"You stay out of thissss!" Slade hissed.

Robin turned into a single cheerleader and waved a small pendant with an "S" on it. "Slade, Slade, all others fade." Robin said weakly. "If he can't do it, GREAT!"

Chavonne used the distraction to run towards the hourglass. But, Slade blocked her path. Chavonne slipped and lost the sword.

Chavonne jumped on a large gem, and slid over and grabbed the sword. She made a sharp turn. Slade was too big to make the turn and crashed out of a wall and hung outside the palace. Chavonne jumped on his back and stabbed Slade, causing him to bleed.

Slade howled in pain. Chavonne again tried to free Tucker. She almost reached the hourglass, when Slade grabbed her. "You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!" Slade said. With every word, he constricted Chavonne harder.

Sam was enjoying this. "Squeeze her Slade! Squeeze her like a little-" Sam started to say, before Robin knocked her away.

"Without the genie, girl, you're nothing!" Slade said.

"The genie!" Chavonne said getting an idea. "Robin has more power than you'll ever have!" Chavonne said defiantly.

"WHAT?!" Slade shouted.

"He gave you your power, he can take it away!" Chavonne said.

"Chavonne, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Robin said.

"Face it, Slade-you're still just second best!" Chavonne said.

"You're right! His power does exceed my own! But not for long!" Slade said. He circled around Robin.

"The girl is crazy. She's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake. "Robin said. His hand turned into a snake and he hit his head with it.

"Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all-powerful genie!" Slade said.

"All right, your wish is my command." Robin said reluctantly. "Way to go Chavonne." he said sarcastically.

Robin zapped Slade. He turned back into his original form, only he was 100ft tall and had a ghost like tail. Tucker's hand disappeared under the sand. Chavonne broke the glass. Sand and Tucker came pouring out. Slade was pressed against the ceiling.

"The power! The absolute power!" Slade said, his voice booming. He burst through the ceiling and reached the cosmos.

"What have you done?" Tucker said to Chavonne.

"Trust me!" Chavonne said.

A black lamp appeared at the bottom of Slade. He was too busy creating matter and warping the universe to notice.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" He said, laughing evilly.

"Not so fast, Slade! Aren't you forgetting something?" Chavonne said. Slade looked down at Chavonne. "You wanted to be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes with it!" Chavonne said.

Golden shackles that looked a lot like Robin's appeared on his wrists. "NO!" Slade said.

Chavonne held up the lamp and Slade started to get sucked into it.

"I'm getting out of here!" Sam said flying away. Slade grabbed her by the tail feathers.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Chavonne said as Slade and Sam were sucked in. "Itty bitty living space."

"Chavonne, you little genius, you!" Robin said.

Things started returning back to normal. The sky turned green again. The palace fixed itself and went back to its normal place. The Bumble Bee action figure turned back into Bumble Bee. The pile of gravel turned back into Sabrina and Carpet.

Tucker and Danny reappeared in their normal clothes. The kitty cat turned back into Valarie, who jumped into Danny's arms who collapsed from the weight. Chavonne was left holding the black lamp. From inside the lamp, Slade and Sam shouted at each other.

"Get your blasted beak out of my face!" Slade shouted.

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" Sam shouted.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Slade said.

"Allow me." Robin said, taking the lamp from Chavonne. He put on a baseball cap. "Ten thousand years in the cave of wonders ought to chill them out!" Robin said winding up his arm and throwing the lamp. Slade and Sam continued to argue as they flew into the distance. Tucker walked over and held Chavonne's hand. They both looked sad.

"Tucker, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a princess." Chavonne said.

"I know why you did." Tucker said.

"Well, I guess...this... is goodbye?" Chavonne said. Robin, who was peeking from behind the wall, was shocked.

"Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair-I love you." Tucker said.

"Chavonne, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a princess again." Robin said wiping away a tear.

"But Robin, what about your freedom?" Chavonne said.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." Robin said putting his arm on Tucker's shoulder. "Chavonne, you're not gonna find another boy like him in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked." he said.

"Tucker, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not." Chavonne said.

"I understand." Tucker said.

They looked into each other's eyes. Chavonne turned to Robin.

"Robin, I wish for your freedom."

"One bona fide princess pedigree coming up. I-what?" Robin said shocked.

"Robin, you're free!" Chavonne said smiling. She held up Robin's lamp. It started to float up to Robin. It glowed. A magic pink wind started to swirl around Robin. Robin had tears of joy in his eyes. Everybody watched as the wind swirled faster and faster until it stopped.

Robin's tail turned into a pair of legs. The golden shackles around his wrists evaporated. The lamp stopped glowing and fell to the ground. Robin picked it up. It was an ordinary oil lamp now.

"I'm free." Robin said smiling. The tears welled up again. "I'm free!" Robin said happily.

He handed the lamp to Chavonne. "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say "I wish for world peace." Wish for world peace. Try that!" Robin said.

"I wish world peace." Chavonne said.

"NO WAY!" Robin said laughing hysterically.

He bounced around the balcony like a pinball.

"Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I-" as he said this he was packing a suitcase.

He saw Chavonne looking sad. Chavonne tried to smile.

"Robin, I'm-I'm gonna miss you." Chavonne said.

"Me too, Chavonne. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a princess to me." Robin said, hugging Chavonne.

Sabrina and Bumble Bee's lip started to quiver. They didn't hold it back. They cried hysterically. "It's-It's sooo beautiful!" they said in unison while hugging each other.

Danny stepped forward. "You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

"Danny?" Tucker said.

"Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the prince shall marry whomever he deems worthy." he said.

Tucker smiled and ran into Chavonne's arms. "Her! I choose...I choose you, Chavonne."

They tried to kiss, but Bumble Bee got into the way. She hugged the both of them. "Oh, I'm so happy! The bad guy's defeated, Robin's freed, my best friend has gotten her happy ending, and I'm going to live in a palace!" Bumble Bee said without thinking.

Robin turned himself into a tourist, complete with Hawaiian shirt, jeans, golf clubs, and a baseball cap. He pulled everyone in for a group hug. "Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the meta?" he said kissing Bumble Bee. Bee then zapped him.

"Owww! Well, I can't do any more damage around this Popsicle stand. I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, bug girl: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am-I'm free!" Robin said flying off to freedom.

A few days later, fireworks exploded in the night sky. Chavonne and Tucker rose up to the sky on Carpet.

Chavonne: _A whole new world _

Tucker: _A whole new life_

Chorus: _For you and me!_

As they kissed and flew off into the distance, they flew past the moon. The moon laughed and turned around, revealing Robin's face. Suddenly, Robin pushed the scene away as if it was a strand of film. "Made ya look." he said disappearing.

So ends our tale of an ordinary street rat that proved that things are not always as they seem.

THE END

_Back on set…._

"That was perfect people now let's party!" Chavonnie said and we had the party to end all parties.

When we were done everyone went home and that was it. The movie was soon released and was an instant hit. It got a standing ovation but it was all thanks to Chavonnie26 and Sabrina.

'I wonder if we're related and if I'll ever see her again' I remember thinking as I compared our looks and found she could be my twin.

I did see her again eventually but that's a story for another day.

**Me: That was perfect people and since I have nothing to say I'm out. Peace to y'all.**


	7. Prank War

**Me: I'm back people and this chapter will be the funniest ever.**

**Chavonne: Yup and Chavonnie26 and Sabrina, princessbinas's OC, will be participating.**

**Me: In what you may ask why only the greatest prank war ever. Now time for the disclaimer.**

**Chavonne: Chavonnie26 owns only me and Charles and Sabrina belongs to princessbinas who is now Chavonnie's Beta Reader. Also check out princessbinas' totally awesome pic of me on her deviant art account.**

**Me: Isn't that great?! Now onto the prank war.**

**Chavonne: Warning this chapter contains lots of pink dye, pies and lots of gags.**

**Me: Only you would warn people about pranks in a prank war *murmurs Aspie***

**Chavonne: Hey your one too.**

**Binas and Sabrina: Same with us!**

**Dani: Enough with the fighting and on with the story you four.**

**Chavonne and Me: Fine!**

**Binas and Sabrina: Fine!**

"I'm glad you all got my invitation." Chavonnie26 said as we all met at the park as per her letter.

We meaning me, Sabrina Pratt AKA Nymph, Charles AKA Spook, Danny, Dani, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Jack, Maddie, The Teen Titans, Young Justice, Jake Long AKA The Am Drag, Trixie, Spud, The Gaang and Chavonnie herself.

"Why are we here?" Superboy asked narrowing his eyes at Chavonnie.

"That's an excellent question Superboy. You are all here to take part in the ultimate across dimensions prank war ever!" Chavonnie said excitedly, her newly cut shoulder length now straight hair bouncing up and down with her.

Most of the younger kids like Beast Boy, the young justice Robin, Dani, Charles, Jake, Trixie, Spud, Sabrina and Aang looked pumped but the rest of us weren't so sure.

"The winner gets one wish granted." Chavonnie said slyly and the rest of us immediately joined in.

"Ok general rules are you are allowed to use your powers, no permanently disabling anyone, we are competing in pairs and all pranks must be recorded." Chavonnie said, "The team with the biggest and most pranks by the end of the week wins. Also I will be bringing in a favourite target of mine. Prank him and you get bonus points. Any questions?"

Danny raised his hand.

"Danny?" Chavonnie asked.

"Who's the target?" He asked curiously.

"Why none other than our favourite fruitloop Vlad Masters!" Chavonnie said like a game show host and as she said that Vlad appeared in a dress that Sam's parents would have gotten her.

Everyone started laughing at Vlad as he tried in vain to cover up the dress.

"Ok next question." Chavonnie said when everyone calmed down.

I raised my hand.

"Chavonne?" She asked me.

"How will the pairs be chosen?" I asked her.

"By drawing names out of this." She said and revealed a big glass ball filled with names.

"Any more questions?" She asked.

Charles raised his hand.

"Charles?" Chavonnie asked.

"How long do we have?" He asked.

"Till the end of the week of course and one day to prepare. Now anymore questions?" Chavonnie asked.

No one raised their hands.

"Alright who wants to go first?" she asked but again no one raised their hands out of fear they'd get a bad partner.

"Ok fine I'll go first." Chavonnie said angrily and pulled out a name.

Her normally tanned face turned a light red.

"I got Beast Boy!" She said slightly excited but in a more disbelieving way.

I raised an eyebrow and thought 'I smell romance.'

"All right!" Beast Boy said and ran up on stage to stand by Chavonnie.

His own face was slightly darker too.

Chavonnie cleared her throat.

"Who's next?" Chavonnie asked but in a slightly higher voice.

"I'll go!" Sabrina said and flew up quickly to the ball and pulled out a name.

"I got Dani with an 'I'" She said happily.

Dani smiled and went up on stage with her. The rest of us paled and were afraid that we were going to lose our long term dignities.

"Next?" Sabrina asked shaking the ball around.

"I'll go. Just to get this over with." Zuko said like a grump muttering 'I hate games' and walked up on stage.

He took out a card and paled if that was even possible.

"THIS HAS TO BE A MISTAKE!" Zuko roared burning the paper to a firm crisp in his hand.

"Did I forget to mention that Vlad was competing too? My bad." Chavonnie said with a devilish smirk and everyone now knew who to prank.

'I'm going to enjoy this' I thought as I thought of all the possibilities.

Sabrina laughed out loud and fell over in the dust.

Everyone sported the same smirk. Zuko then started growling and went to stand beside Vlad who had lost his powers for the moment thanks to Chavonnie.

"Next?" Chavonnie asked.

"I wish to be next Friend Chavonnie of the 26." Starfire said and flew up to the ball.

She took out a card and started squealing in glee.

"I have Robin as my partner although there is the letters Y and J before it. What do they mean?" She asked Chavonnie.

"They mean that you get the younger Robin as your partner." Chavonnie told her.

Starfire nodded as the younger Robin came onto the big stage to stand next to her.

"Who wishes to be next?" Starfire asked.

"I'll go just to get this over with." Raven who I'm still mildly afraid of said.

She floated up to the stage and took out a name. Her expression turned even sourer as a vein appeared.

"I got Aang." She said in her monotone.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

'Talk about your bad luck, I feel so sorry for the little guy' I thought as Aang walked up the stairs dejectedly.

"Who's next?" Chavonnie asked.

"Yo I'll do it!" Jake shouted and drew out a name.

"Yo C is this some kinda joke?" he asked Chavonnie.

"Nope this is a prank war if it were a joke off I would have such a bad disadvantage that even Tucker on his own could out joke my team.", Chavonnie said causing lots of laughter from the audience and one 'Hey!' from her partner.

"Aw man. I got Sokka!" Jake said.

All our hearts went out to him. Sokka was just pure and simply not funny in anyway, unless he was the one playing the iron butt monkey. Sokka then walked up to him on stage.

"Yo who wants to go next?" Jake shouted out.

Jack immediately lumbered up the steps at a speed that shocked everyone and pulled out a name.

"Looks like it's me and you Jazzy-pants!" Jack hollered so loud that I bet some people could hear it on the other side of the city.

Everyone then started laughing at Jazz's nickname. Even Sokka her boyfriend. Jazz then walked up on stage with her face as red as a tomato.

"JAZZY-PANTS?!" Sabrina shouted and once more, fell on the ground from laughter.

"Who wants to be next?" Jack asked in a loud voice.

"I'll go!" Danny said and walked up on stage.

He drew out a name and his face lit up.

"I got Sam." He said and soon she was up there with him.

"Next?" Sam asked.

I stepped forward and pulled out a name.

It was a neat cursive that said 'Maddie'.

"I got Maddie!" I exclaimed thinking that I could just win this.

'All I have to do is set her cooking on the other contestants and we'll win for sure' I thought as she came to stand behind me.

"Who wants to be next?" Maddie asked sweetly.

"Yo I'll go!" Cyborg said and walked up stage.

He pulled out a name and his face lit up.

"I got the older Robin." He said with a malicious grin.

Everyone paled, at the thought of what they could do together, as Robin walked up next to Cyborg sporting the same grin.

"Who wants to be next?" TT Robin asked.

Charles then walked on stage and pulled out a name. His face then took on a devious smirk.

'Uh oh' I thought.

"I got Toph!" he shouted.

Everyone paled so much that I wouldn't mind if someone said we were as pale as ghosts.

"Next?" Chavonnie called out in a shaky voice as Toph took the stage.

Katara then walked on stage and took out a name. Her face stayed unchanged.

"I got Suki!" She yelled out.

Everyone including me looked indifferent as Suki took the stage beside Katara. But before Suki could ask who was next, Artemis walked up on stage and pulled out a name. She looked a little disappointed.

"I have Miss M!" She shouted out.

Miss M walked up next to her and asked who was next.

Kid Flash then zoomed up and took out a name.

"I got Aqualad!" He called out and then Aqualad walked up on stage to stand next to him.

"Next?" Chavonnie asked.

I then noticed only 6 people left in the audience.

Superboy then walked up and took out a name but not before sending a glare at Chavonnie.

"I got Zatanna as my partner." He said gruffly.

Zatanna then stood next to him.

"Txen?" She asked and then Trixie appeared on stage in a puff of smoke.

Trixie shot her a glare then pulled out a name.

"I got Rocket!" She exclaimed then Rocket flew up to the stage and gave her a complicated high five.

"Yo who's next?" Rocket asked.

Then Spud walked up and took the only name left in the ball.

"I got Tucker!" He said in that spacey voice of his.

Tucker then walked up dejectedly for being picked last again.

"Alright now that we all have partners let me explain the rules more in depth. Ok rule 1 for the halfas you may only use your basic powers. Intangibility, flight, and invisibility. Rule 2 also for the halfas no Overshadowing players or judges. You may overshadow small animals and small objects." When Chavonnie said the rules she sent pointed gazes at me, Danny, Charles, Vlad and Dani.

"Rule 3 for the Waterbenders no blood bending it's just plain wrong. Rule 4 for the only dragon no dragoning up but may use your dragon abilities in your human form. Rule 5 no lightning bending. Rule 6 no bribing the judges. I'm looking at you Vlad." Chavonnie said and sent a glare at Vlad who was counting the money in his wallet.

"Rule 7 no bribing the other contestants to lose to you. Rule 8 no pranks that involve killing each other. Rule 9 no killing people just because you hate them. Rule 10 no asking for new partners just because yours sucks." She said and a couple people looked disappointed at the last one.

"Rule 11 no chi blocking I mean it. I still can't get that kink outta my neck from when Tai Lee chi blocked me when I told her she couldn't be part of the movie. Rule 12 you have a 3 hour time limit for each prank. Rule 13 supplies will be given when each prank has been registered so don't even think about taking anyone else's." Chavonnie listed and as she was saying them a pen was writing down everything she said.

"Rule 14 pranking the judges will result in elimination. Rule 15 you may use healing if someone gets injured. Rule 16 you may use metal bending for minor purposes which means you can't turn Cyborg into a modern art display. That's right I'm looking at you Toph." Chavonnie said with a glare at Toph who simply humphed and crossed her arms.

Chavonnie shook her head.

"Rule 17 you may use gross forms of bending and/or powers like Fartbending, ecto farts, Sweatbending, sonic belches, fire burps, etc. Rule 18 no reading someone's mind. And finally Rule 19 no setting people up as a joke." Chavonnie said with finality and a glare at me.

'I guess she knows about Charles and Dani and Sokka and Jazz' I thought as I sheepishly waved at her.

Danny then grimaced when Ecto farts are mentioned and said "That's just wrong!"

"The Sweatbending was a onetime thing!" Katara shouted.

"EEEEWWW! Yo that's just nasty!" Jake said

"Great, knowing Danny and Dani, they are gonna be grossing us out!" Tucker whined.

Sabrina then smiled deviously like the little imp she is.

"Please don't tell me she's thinking of something already!" Vlad pleaded.

Sabrina then pulled out a pair of boxers out of thin air with a flash of multi-colour light and they had Vlad's face in the front on top of the urinal flap making it look like he could spit pee out and the worse part, it was his ghost form's face. Sabrina gave him a devious smile that spelled 'I'm looking for trouble'.

"You insolent little brat!" Vlad shouted as he fumed at the sight of the underpants.

Zuko then laughed at Vlad's misfortune.

"That's so wrong!" Dani and Danny exclaimed as they tried to hold in laughs.

"We are going to lose our dignities aren't we?" Danny asked.

"Yep you are!" Dani exclaimed

"Ahem!" Chavonnie cleared her throat and got everyone's attention again.

"We all have 1 day to prepare and plan our pranks. During the next 8 days we will all be rooming with our partners at Amity Park hotel. We will each receive a copy of the rules. We are allowed to do research on our opponents but no hacking into the FBI and CIA data bases. I'm looking at you four." Chavonnie said and at the last sentence sent a look at both Robins, Cyborg, and Tucker who smiled sheepishly at her and hid their hacking equipment.

She rolled her eyes.

"Any questions?" Chavonnie asked.

Sabrina raised her hand.

"Sabrina?" Chavonnie asked her.

"Who are the judges?" Sabrina asked with curiosity.

Chavonnie smirked evilly.

"The judges are Dark Dan", Danny stiffened, "Azula", The Gaang turned pale, "Rotwood", Jake turned an angry red, "Dark Nymph", Sabrina paled so much you could see her bones and then caught on fire ,with white fire, in anger, "Slade", TT Robin turned an angrier red than Jake as some smoke came out his ears and nose and I could practically hear his teeth grind, "the Guys in White", Dani stiffened, "a Cadmus director", The Young Justice teens growled, "And finally our favourite deranged psychopath the Joker!", Chavonnie said in a way that said 'Well you did want to know' as both Robins clenched their fist so tight I thought I could hear bones snapping.

"Any more questions?" She asked innocently like she hadn't asked all our worst enemies to be the judges.

"HOW COULD YOU LET ALL OUR ENEMIES BE THE JUDGES?!" TT Robin roared so loud a couple car widows cracked.

Chavonnie then clutched her head in pain and curled into a ball. I could hear her muttering, "Make it stop MAKE IT STOP! No more noise NO MORE NOISE!"

Jazz then ran to her side and calmed her down. When Chavonnie was calm she turned to TT Robin.

"Calm down I'm not an idiot. I stripped them of their powers and skills and afterwards they're all yours now could you please not roar at me again it really does hurt." Chavonnie told him in a calm almost monotone voice.

Everyone was staring at her.

"What?" She asked us.

"What was that all about?" I asked her.

"I have AS and ADD which makes most loud sounds louder for me as well as some other things." Chavonnie explained.

Sabrina, Charles and I stepped forward and hugged her.

"I have that too except it's ADHD. Instead of ADD to combo it." Sabrina said.

"You're really brave for admitting that" I told her as I hugged her slightly harder.

"Thank you." She said softly as we pulled out of the hug.

After everything was settled we all went to Amity Park hotel and got our rooms. Mine and Maddie's had two beds, two dressers and enough pranking artillery for a small pranking army. I smirked when I saw Chavonnie had included the ecto-cooker and a bunch of un-cooked hot dogs.

'This is going to be one fun week' I thought as Maddie and I discussed pranks.

_One week later…_

"Glad to see you all survived the week." Chavonnie said from in front of the movie theatre screen.

"Well for the most part.", Chavonnie said looking at a near disabled Zuko and a full body casted Vlad who shot her glares through the two way camera set up with the hospital that put Raven and Sam to shame.

"Now it's time for us to watch the top two couple's pranking highlights of the week and then announce the winner. Our judges could sadly not be here today because a couple pranks went awry and now they're in extensive care." Chavonnie said dejectedly.

"But enough formalities and on with the pranks!" Chavonnie said quickly perking up and went to sit beside Beast Boy, her partner/boyfriend.

The film then started rolling and it was show time.

_Prank time….._

A voice came on and said "Our first nominees are Chavonnie26 and Beast Boy."

The screen then shows the inside of Vlad's and Zuko's room which looked like a spray-painting tornado hit it. There were very inappropriate things about Vlad and Zuko written on the walls, all their clothes which were now pink were hanging everywhere and stuck to the outside of the window and worst of all there were rodents everywhere.

Then Vlad and Zuko walked in and got drenched with a pre-set up bucket of pink hair dye that set in seconds. When they wiped the hair dye from their eyes and took a look at the room they started shouting things that shouldn't be heard by anyone under 21. When they stopped cursing the rodents climbed up into their pants and made them do a very funny gig.

"Rats in my pants! Rats in my pants!" Vlad shouted as he tried to shake them out but only got bit in his efforts.

"I swear when I find who did that the next time anyone sees them is as a hunting trophy!" Zuko shouted in a high voice as the rats bit him where no man should be bit.

Then Skulker phased into the room and asked "Can I get that in writing?"

The scene than fades until we are in the park with Chavonnie giving Beast Boy a slight glow but just enough to fool Danny.

"You ready?" Chavonnie asked Beast Boy as she grabbed a miniature version of the Fenton thermos and strapped it onto him.

We can hear a faint 'BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST' coming from it.

"As I'll ever be. Just be ready with the rotten eggs and pink hair dye balloons." He told her as he transformed into a werewolf like beast.

"I will be. Now go!" Chavonnie said as she grabbed the camera and mounted it on Beast Boy in a way that it was almost invisible and wouldn't get damaged and then disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

Beast Boy then went running about the park obviously searching for someone when he spotted Jake and Sokka talking and ran up to them with a roar. Both screamed like little girls, wet themselves and fainted. We hear a faint chuckling sound. Then Danny and Sam arrived and started chasing after him. He led them to a small clearing among the trees.

"Nowhere to run now huh?" Danny asked with a smirk.

Beast Boy then transformed back and said "Who says I was running? Vonnie NOW!"

He then jumped into a tree and aimed the camera at Danny and Sam who was being pelted at all angles by pink dye balloons, rotten eggs and Vlad, Dash and Zuko's dirty laundry. Two cackles are heard.

"We'll get you two for this!" Sam shouted as a bucket of pink hair dye appeared and dumped itself on her turning her bright pink.

The scene then fades until we are in a spa but in front of closed doors which burst open revealing a blue Artemis and a Christmas tree coloured Miss Martian who then notice the camera and stomp towards it. The scene then turns black.

Then the same voice from before comes on and says, "Our next finalists are Dani and Sabrina Aka Nymph."

"Ready Dani for the ULTIMATE prank?" Sabrina asked with a devious smirk.

"Should we get the Frootloop and Sparky?" Dani asked.

"You've just read my mind. Let's get the weenie and the sifu-hotman!" Sabrina said snickering at her nicknames for Vlad and Zuko.

Dani snickered at the nicknames too. She knew they (Meaning Vlad and Zuko) would never live down to what they were about to do to them.

The scene then shifts until we see Vlad and Zuko walking to Vlad's mansion. Zuko then saw something and started laughing like a jerk.

"What's so funny?" Vlad asked.

"Look for yourself!" Zuko said laughing.

"CHEESE LOGS!" Vlad screamed when he saw what happened to his mansion.

His mansion was covered in toilet paper, eggs, and spray paint that said

_'Vlad likes to wear, dirty underwear, with little hairs, here and there!'_

_'FROOTLOOP!'_

_'Kiss my backside!'_

_'GET ANOTHER CAT!'_

Vlad was steaming at the vandalism. Zuko saw something that got him. It was spray painted words that said

_'HELLO SIFU-HOTMAN!'_

_'ZUZU SUCKS EGGS!'_

_'ZUZZIE EATS PANTS!'_

Zuko made fire burn around him.

"WHO WROTE THIS?!" Zuko yelled.

Soon both saw their embarrassing underwear flying from the flagpoles. And on one wall of the mansion they saw Danny's insignia painted big for the world to see. Next to it they saw a large pink butterfly on a pink flower. It looked realistic but mostly like anime.

"Uh Frootloop, you might want to see these." Zuko said picking up a pair of boxers from the ground.

"Don't call me that and hand me those!" Vlad yelled and his jaw dropped when he saw them.

The boxers had his ghost form's face on the front on top of the urinal flap. These were the boxers Sabrina showed off. On the backside was Zuko's face. Both were steaming.

"THOSE INSOLENT BRATS!" Vlad yelled.

"This is just crude!" Zuko yelled.

"BOMBS AWAY!"

They looked up and saw Dani and Sabrina pushing a dumpster from above. The dumpster landed on them. Soon they were swimming in filth from Max Russo's room. They then saw a certain grill foaming with an unidentified substance that crawled towards them. Zuko looked like he wanted to throw up and Vlad turned intangible so the life Max tried to make didn't touch him.

"I'm glad we asked for that grill! Who knew the Russos were the world's leading experts in junk for gross pranks?" Sabrina said laughing.

"Looks like they lost whatever shed of dignity they had left!" Dani said laughing, "So how do you like your dose of revenge Vlad?!"

"I will get you Danielle and Sabrina! I will melt you down and turn you into fairy dust!" Vlad screamed while shaking his fist at them.

"I would love to see you try, weenie, and I don't mean the hot dog or scardy cat!" Sabrina yelled.

Vlad steamed even more. Sabrina was just using bawdy language which was worse than Danny and Dani's witty banter.

"AHOY! WE ARE THE LOSERS!" Dani and Sabrina yelled mooning the two, "IN YOUR FACES!"

Sabrina and Dani flew away laughing.

The scene then fades again until we are in Danny and Sam's room at least it looked a bit like their room. It had pink silly string and spray paint everywhere and all of their clothes that you could see in the closet were either pink or red and had plenty of hearts on them.

Just then Danny and Sam walked in covered in pink dye and rotten eggs and saw what happened to their room but not before Pinkie Pie's laughter song came on. Both turned a brilliant lobster red in anger and started searching the room for any sign of the culprits.

Danny started blasting everything to find where the music came from only to find Pinkie Pie herself.

"Hi!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly completely oblivious to the ecto blast aimed at her head.

Just then Sam noticed Danny aiming the blast at the talking pink pony.

"Danny if you dare hurt that pony I swear I'll make you a full ghost!" Sam shouted.

Danny then reluctantly let the energy dissipate and tried to kick Pinkie out of the room but she kept coming back.

The scene then shifts until we are in Tucker and Spud's room in the hotel where there is Tucker's technology everywhere and Sabrina and Dani were opening them up.

"Ready to mess with some boys?" Sabrina asked holding out some of Jack's fudge that somehow ended up in the ectoplasm samples.

"Do you have to ask?" Dani replied holding up Jack's emergency ham that was an ectoplasm green colour and you could see the stink lines.

"He really should throw that thing out." Sabrina said while accidently getting a whiff of the ham and turning nearly the same colour as it.

"No kidding." Dani said as she looked a little sick from the smell as well.

Then everything starts moving really fast and we hear some almost chipmunk chatter coming from Sabrina and Dani. It lasts for a few seconds until the room is empty of people again but the furniture is on the roof and all of Tucker's gadgets are in a pile on the floor completely gutted and filled with glowing green fudge and spoiled emergency ham.

Just at that moment Tucker and Spud walked in and immediately fainted whether it's from the smell or the sight of Tucker's 'babies' completely destroyed. A few, that were lucky to survive, were programmed to say terrible things about the two.

The scene then shifts until we are in Sabrina and Dani's room with them standing by a very large pile of underwear.

"Ready for me to cast the spell?" Sabrina asked with enthusiasm.

"Yeah. This would make them freak out... Did you put Dash's briefs in here?!" Dani asked Sabrina as she picked up the smelly hole filled underwear by pinching it and her nose with her other hand.

"Yeppie. I figured it would make one of them throw up!" Sabrina said with an impish smile

"Okay. Let's hope this doesn't backfire." Dani said while crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Murrieta Animata" Sabrina said as she pulled out a wand and cast the spell.

The underwear then came to life and flew around the place. Some even sprouted wings.

The scene shifts again until we are with Chavonne and Maddie

"I think that's enough hot dogs." Chavonne said while empting the packet of hot dogs into the pot.

"They should be ready soon..." Maddie said as she turned on the ecto-stove.

She then turned around to see flying underwear

"Who overshadowed the underwear and are those my thongs?!" She shouted angrily.

"You wear thongs?" Chavonne asked scratching her head in confusion.

"No time to talk about underwear and help me stop them from flying into the…. pot..." Maddie said as the underwear fell into the pot before they could stop it.

The underwear and hot dogs merge and grow into a towering beastly hot dog wearing animated underwear.

"That's so wrong." Chavonne shouted as she looked around for something to fight the giant mutant hot dog with but found nothing.

The hot dog then bellowed and started destroying things as it ran out the room right past Danny who saws this and made a face.

"Don't tell me mom used the Ecto-stove and stuffed underwear with the hot dogs this time. Are those my boxers?! I thought I hid those!" Danny shouted indignantly as he transformed and started chasing after the hot dog which was heading for the lobby where everyone was relaxing and enjoying a concert by none other than Big Time Rush.

Danny then stopped and found the hot dog eating barrels of Ectoplasm that Jack left out for his prank as payback for someone who stole his "Emergency Ham" by the lunch room. Danny gawked at the sight.

"Ewww! Why would anything or one want to eat that?!" Danny shouted thoroughly grossed out.

The hot dog then noticed Danny and duplicated.

"Aw come on! A mutant hot dog can duplicate while I still get second head?! So not fair!" Danny whined.

Danny then charged at the hot dogs and one fired a pair of underwear that's animated. It's Dash's briefs. Danny then screamed when the briefs landed in his hands and threw them away.

"Why would anything want those?!" Danny yelled as he got pelted by underwear.

Soon Beast Boy and Cyborg {who were having a Meat VS veggie fight at the lunch table with Sam and Tucker} saw the hot dogs.

"Yikes! That's sooo wrong!" Beast boy shouted as he stared at the hot dogs in disgust

"Yo whose sick idea is this?!" Cyborg shouted at the same time as Beast boy.

Sam and Tucker then stopped fighting and saw it.

"Meat why have you betrayed me!?" Tucker shouted dramatically.

"Tucker we have no time for that! We have a mutant hot dog... Wearing my panties?!" Sam shouted then started growling in anger "Okay who went pantie raiding in my room?"

"Not us!" Tucker, Beast Boy, and Cyborg shouted in unison completely afraid of the angry Goth

Danny then landed next to them covered in underwear. Sam looked at him angrily.

"Did you go pantie raiding and overshadowed my underwear so you could pull a prank?!" Sam shouted at him.

"No! Why would I want to overshadow underwear? I would rather overshadow Tucker!" Danny shouted as he tried to get the underwear off momentarily forgetting he could go intangible.

"Dude! You're not doing it again!" Tucker said stubbornly completely ignoring the hot dogs.

The hot dogs then roared again capturing their attention again as everyone ran or flew away in fear of the prank gone wrong.

"I'm gonna need some help." Danny muttered reluctantly completely oblivious to the hidden cameras all throughout the hotel as he flew to Dark Dan and Dark Nymph's room.

Luckily or unluckily depending on how you look at it they were both there busy going over some of the pranks.

"Please I need your help." Danny said with large puppy eyes that could rival Sokka and Aang's when he saw them.

He was on his knees and looked pathetic. Dark Dan stood there looking at his younger self. Due to watching the pranks, he had been experiencing emotions he had long forgotten (the kind that isn't sadist) laughter, happiness, and he even did some things no one would catch him dead doing (bad pun).

Dark Nymph knew only sadist and destructive emotions all her cloned life. She too was learning the emotions. But however she had started losing her desire to backstab everyone.

"Why should we help a wimp like you?" Dark Dan snarled.

"What daddy said! This is just pathetic from coast to coast!" Dark Nymph said crossing her arms.

"You stuck me in that dratted thermos! You're lucky I have my powers cut off right now or I would have killed on the spot!" Dan shouted obviously referring to the power drain performed by Chavonnie.

"I would already have my Dark Empire filled with my Shadow Demon minions if I weren't in this position too! That's all I can do is light myself on fire without turning into ASHES!" Dark Nymph said as she caught on fire with black fire

Danny stepped back when he was hearing Dark Nymph yell. Dark Nymph was far more hot headed than Dan who then saw something and growled as he looked at Danny.

"What... Did... You... Do... To... My... UNDERWEAR?!" Dan shouted.

Dark Nymph looked up to see the mutant Ecto-Magic underwear wearing hot dogs and lit on fire again.

"You are such an idiot! You should die right now to prevent any more idiocy!" Dark Nymph shouted at Danny.

"That wasn't me! I'm not sure who made THAT." Danny told them obviously referring to the rampaging mutant Ecto-Magic underwear wearing hot dogs.

_Meanwhile in Vlad and Zuko's room…._

Zuko and Vlad were still removing the filth Max Russo had in his hamper.

"This is just humiliating!" Zuko shouted as he reluctantly picked up a stiff shirt.

"Yes it is. And why would someone would want to live in this stuff?" Vlad growled as he pointed to a sleeping boy (Max Russo) with black/brown hair.

"I love you my dear dead lizard..." Max mumbled in his sleep

Vlad and Zuko backed away with large sweat drops next to their heads. The boy was insane. Soon they heard a roar. It was a mutant Ecto-Magic underwear wearing hot dog. Max then woke up.

"Cool! That's the most awesome creature! Wait, what kind of creature is it? Who cares?! Come and spit some worms in my mouth like mommy bird!" Max shouted when he saw the giant hot dog.

Vlad and Zuko backed away from the idiot.

"That's just disgusting! AND IS THAT MY UNDERWEAR?!" Zuko shouted as fire started to burn around him.

Vlad looked away and said "Don't tell me he is sporting the underwear that caused us to lose our dignities!"

_Meanwhile in the lobby which is heavily barricaded at all sides…._

Everyone excluding the judges, Danny, Vlad, Zuko and Big Time Rush, who ran when they heard the hot dogs, were huddled together.

"How are we going to stop those things?! Heck how did they even come to exist?!" Chavonnie shouted as she clung to Beast boy like a lifeline to which he didn't seem to mind.

"Wait I have an idea but it's going to take all of us and a little music to work." Jazz said as she looked at Chavonnie, Chavonne and Sabrina in turn.

"Why are you looking at us like th- oh no, there is no way we're doing that." Chavonnie said as she made an educated guess on Jazz's plan.

"Please you three are the only ones who can sing since the Big Time Chickens ran out on us." Jazz pleaded.

"Fine." Chavonnie relented as Jazz beamed.

Soon Jazz was telling her whole plan to everyone that just might work that is if the bait didn't get eaten first.

"Everyone ready?" Jazz said as she hid behind a couch.

"I still don't know why I have to wear this?" Chavonnie said referring to the matching outfits that she and Sabrina conjured up.

Hers was a ruby red sleeveless dress that stopped just above the knees with a white belt and white heels. Chavonnie's hair was left loose and some of it covered one of her eyes; Chavonne's hair was tied in a high pony tail and her dress was a sky blue with the same belt and shoes and Sabrina's hair was in a funky up-do and her dress was cherry blossom pink with the same belt and shoes.

"Don't question the plan it's a great plan." Beast boy shouted quickly while wiping the drool from his face at seeing Chavonnie who blushed.

"All right is the bait ready?" Jazz asked Jack who was coating Sokka and Tucker in ectoplasm.

"All ready to go Jazzy-pants." Jack hollered as he pulled away a barricade.

Tucker and Sokka looked at each other sacredly and said in unison "You didn't tell us we were the bait."

"Man you guys are slow." Raven said from behind a couch and sent them out the door with some of her dark energy.

A few minutes later Sokka and Tucker came running through the door with the mutant Ecto-Magic underwear wearing hot dogs right behind them and yelled "Start the music!"

The music then started and Chavonnie stepped forward with the mic and sang with Chavonne and Sabrina backing her up.

"Callin' all the monsters,

Callin' all the monsters,

Callin' all the,

Callin' all the,

Callin' all the monsters

Oh yea aye,

Oh yea aye,

Oh yea aye-", they sang and danced in a perfect harmony. (Basically think the music video but with everyone in it)

The hot dogs then started shrinking until they were half of their original size.

"It's not enough! We need one more song!" Jazz shouted completely oblivious to Sabrina aiming her wand at Chavonnie and Beast Boy and zapping them.

Beast Boy then walked up on stage and gripped Chavonnie's hands and who had then started to sing

"I can feel you coming from a mile away,

My pulse starts racing from the words that you say,

And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue,

That I'm signed, sealed, Delivered with a stamp on-", Chavonnie sang looking right into Beastboy's eyes.

The song ended with a kiss as the hot dogs shrank to their normal sizes with the underwear still there. Some of the hot dogs were peeping out of the underwear.

"That's so wrong that it's funny!" Sabrina said falling over laughing.

"Alright, now who did this?" Chavonnie asked when she and Beastboy were done kissing.

"It was me who made the underwear come to life... I'm not sure how the hot dogs got involved." Sabrina admitted dejectedly.

Sabrina's wings fell over like wilting plants.

"That would be me and Chavonne." Maddie said, "We were making some Ecto infused hot dogs for our prank."

"MOM!" Danny yelled embarrassed.

"Well at least it's over." Jazz said and everyone sighed in relief.

Meanwhile in the hospital we see the judges, Zuko and Vlad in the beds.

"At least we can laugh at their stupidity..." Vlad said completely unaware of the cameras.

_Back at the theatre…_

"All right everyone during the pranks we just saw you all voted and we have our winners." Chavonnie said as she stepped in front of the movie screen again with an envelope in her hands.

"Now for those of you who want Sabrina and Dani with an I to be disqualified well tough luck those were the funniest pranks I've ever seen and now the results. The winner is….." Chavonnie said dramatically.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"No need to be rude about it. Sabrina, Dani get on up here your our winners!" Chavonnie said as the winners flew up to claim the crown and the grand prize.

(I will not tell what they wished for)

"Let's get this party started!" Sabrina said slamming a CD in a radio.

Turns out it was the electro pop song, Naturally.

"Let's start the conga line!" Sabrina said as she started skipping around.

Jack and Maddie joined in Pogo dancing behind her. The Teen Titans, Young Justice, and the Gaang snickered while Danny and Jazz looked embarrassed and mortified. Soon the others joined in.

"This can't get any worse..." Jazz said.

Back in the hospital, the judges and Vlad were laughing at the conga line that was forming. The ones in the conga line were doing different dances and movements. Sabrina was skipping, Jack and Maddie were doing the Pogo dancing, and everyone else was doing the conga correctly.

Dan, Vlad, and Dark Nymph laughed at how stupid they looked. Dark Nymph fell out of her bed from laughing too hard and coughed.

**Me: Finally done and Happy Valentine's Day everyone *Grumbles under breathe***

**Chavonne in a mocking tone: What's the matter? Didn't get a valentine?**

**Me: For your information I didn't. Not every guy wants to date a girl with AS or spends more time with her nose in a book than on a cell phone.**

**Chavonne: Ok I can take a hint well see you all next time and have a happy Valentine's Day for all you lovers out there.**

**Tucker: Definitely one of my happiest *Kisses Chavonne***

**Charles and Dani: EWW get a room.**

**Me while holding a Fenton Bazooka: Uh guys the HOT DOGS ARE BACK!**

**Everyone: RUN!**

**Me while running for my life with everyone else: Well see you next time. Chavonnie26 out and could somebody save me!**


End file.
